The Web and the Sai
by Mark C
Summary: SpiderMan is targeted for execution by one of the world’s best assassins, Elektra. Will SpiderMan be able to stop Elektra before she finishes him off? Completed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters are owned by Marvel, Sony Pictures and Fox. This story is written for fun and not to make any money.

Summary: Spider-Man is targeted for execution by on of the world's best assassins, Elektra. Will Spider-Man be able to stop Elektra before she finishes him off?

Timeline: The story takes place roughly 6-7 months after Spider-Man 2 and shortly after Elektra

The Web and the Sai

Swinging through the streets of New York from hundreds of feet in the air was always a thrill for Spider-Man. From up here he felt free and didn't have a care in the world but as Peter Parker he knew otherwise.

At first Peter felt the burden of being Spider-Man because he put a lot of pressure on himself by living up to the mantra of 'with great power comes great responsibility'. He did a great job of protecting the citizens of New York from the criminal element. But with that power came a price. After defeating the Green Goblin he slowly began to keep people at arms length in case some other villain like the Goblin found out about him being Spider-Man. That was a difficult decision for Peter because he gave up having a relationship with the woman that he loved for a long time, Mary Jane Watson.

Then things began to change for Peter when he started to lose his spider powers at the same time he had to deal with Doc Ock. He gave up being Spider-Man for a while so that he could concentrate on other things until Ock kidnapped Mary Jane. Peter had to realize that he had to find balance in his life as Peter Parker and as Spider-Man. Once he found that balance he was able to use his powers again and rescue MJ and that was when she found out about Peter's secret and why he didn't want to pursue a relationship with her. That was when Mary Jane took matters into her own hands and left the man that she was engaged to at the altar in order to be with the man she truly loved. MJ was able to tell and show Peter that she was willing to take the risk of being with him and Peter willingly didn't disappoint her.

With Mary Jane knowing his secret life seemed better for Peter especially with MJ as his girlfriend. The only troubling thing was Harry, Peter's best friend. He also knew that Peter was Spider-Man and he blamed him for killing his father. Peter had been constantly trying to contact Harry for several weeks after the Doc Ock incident to no avail. Even MJ tried her best to get in touch with Harry but she failed as well.

Peter remembered all of this as he continued web slinging through the streets. He was also glad that he was out of that run down apartment that he use to live in. Thanks to a work-study program from Stark Enterprises, Peter was able to work while still attending ESU and be able to afford better living accommodations. As luck would have it he was able to get an apartment in the same building as Mary Jane. Spider-Man continued on his way home finally feeling good about his life. But as the old Parker luck would have it, Peter's luck was about to bite him in the butt.

* * *

After defeating members of the Hand and making sure that Abby and her father were okay, Elektra Natchios went back to McCabe's place to see what happened there. Unfortunately what she found there didn't surprise her. Elektra made all the arrangements for McCabe's funeral and decided to stay there for a while to fix the place up and to finally rest. 

Weeks had past since the funeral and getting the place all fixed up when Elektra came across a cassette tape while cleaning out a desk. Taking the cassette over to the stereo, she placed it inside and hit the play button to listen to it.

"Hey E," McCabe said on the tape, "if you're listening to this than I guess you know where I am now. I made this recording once you and your guests got settled for the night because I had a feeling that maybe some of us wouldn't make it when the Hand showed up. Any way I was able to get another job for you if you're interested. I think that you may find this one interesting and challenging. Your target is in New York and he may prove difficult because you see he is a little different from anything you have ever done before. The target is Spider-Man." Elektra paused the tape for a moment to let this sink in.

"Spider-Man will definitely be a challenge." Elektra said to herself and restarted McCabe's recording.

"You can find more information on him from files that I have in my desk and by looking for back issues of the Daily Bugle. Your best bet to find him is to locate a guy named Peter Parker. He seems to know where the wall crawler is because he is the only one to consistently get pictures of him. This is going to be a tough one Elektra. Contact information on who is hiring you for the hit is also in the files that are there. Good luck E, you're definitely going to need it." With that the recorded message ended.

"Well, I guess I'm off to New York to find this Peter Parker and see what he knows about Spider-Man." Elektra told herself as she prepared to head to New York to find both Peter Parker and Spider-Man.

AN: Well folks, that's the first chapter with more to follow. Feedback is welcomed and appreciated but please, no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

After a final sweep through the city, Spider-Man decided to call it a night and decided to head for home. When he made it back to his apartment, Peter noticed that there was a light on. He knew that when he left he didn't leave the light on. His spider sense was going off slightly which meant that whoever was in there wasn't a real danger. Peter stayed on his balcony and watched through the doors to see if he could get a glimpse of whom it might be but he had a pretty good guess on whom it was. He kept up his vigil until he saw a flash of red go into his kitchen. "MJ," Peter said under his breath with a slight smile appearing beneath his masked face. Peter then crept quietly through the doors and went to his room to change out of his Spider-Man costume to surprise his girlfriend.

Mary Jane was busy in Peter's kitchen and was unaware of Peter slowly creeping up behind her.

"Honey, I'm home," said Peter, which startled MJ who dropped a plate that she was holding. But with Peter's fast reflexes he was able to grab the plate before it hit the floor.

"Geez Peter, give a person a heart attack why don't you." MJ's reply was followed by a kiss on Peter's cheek.

"I'm sorry MJ I just couldn't resist. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl fix her superhero boyfriend a meal every once and a while?"

"I can't argue with that. After a long day of going to school and crime fighting, it's nice to come home to a warm meal with the woman that I love so very much."

"Peter, that's so sweet. When you say things like that, its no wonder I fell in love with you, Tiger." Mary Jane wrapped Peter up in an embrace and gave him a very passionate kiss before they sat down to eat.

Once they finished dinner and finished doing the dishes Peter and Mary Jane went to the living room to watch some TV. As the two of them were snuggled up together on the couch Mary Jane asked Peter a question. "Peter, what would you think if I went back to school for a little while?"

"As long as you're fine with it, than so am I. But my opinion doesn't mean much because this will ultimately be your decision. Whatever you decide I will support you all the way," Peter responded.

"Thanks, Pete."

"Your welcome. Now answer this one. Why do you want to go in the first place?"

"Do you remember when I went to audition for a soap after we graduated from high school?" Peter answered her by shaking his head yes. "After that audition they told me that I should take acting lessons."

"Yeah, I remember that. You've been so successful since that time."

"I know, but that always stuck with me when I went out to get other jobs. So, I was thinking about picking some acting classes to hone my skills to become a better actress."

"I can't fault you for thinking that and I think it's great. But what about your acting right now?"

"Well, things are kind of slow at the moment on the acting front and modeling shouldn't cut into my class schedule. So, I thought that it would be the right time to do this. I'm financially secure for the first time in my life and things couldn't be any better."

"By the sounds of it you have already made up your mind. So, where are you going and when do you start?"

"I've started about a week after you started back and I'm going to ESU as well."

"You know I'm kind of surprised that I never bumped into you while on campus and that you didn't tell me you were going to ESU too."

"I wanted to surprise you and I didn't want to bother you with what I was doing since you have such a hectic life as it is without me adding to it."

"Hey, don't ever think like that, MJ. You can tell me anything you want especially since you're there for me when I need to unload about the things I do as Spider-Man."

"I guess that makes us even in the 'telling each other stuff' department." MJ said while snuggling up to Peter a little more on the couch.

Now they focused more on watching what was on TV. Peter decided to flip through some channels when he heard the name Oscorp and thought of his friend Harry. He stopped flipping channels and watched what the report had to say with a frown on his face. Mary Jane noticed Peter's change in demeanor and grabbed the remote and shut the TV off for the moment.

"Hey Tiger, something bothering you?" asked MJ.

"Seeing that thing about Oscorp just now reminds of Harry. Ever since he found out that I was Spider-Man he's been distant and I mean really distant," Peter replied.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"I've tried constantly over the last few months by leaving messages at both his place and at Oscorp but he hasn't gotten back to me at all. What about you MJ, have you heard from Harry?"

"Nope. Same as you, I haven't heard anything from him either. Just give him so more time to deal with everything and he'll talk to you when he's ready."

"I guess you're right, MJ." Peter said even though he wasn't completely satisfied but there wasn't much he could do about it. He picked up the remote and turned the TV back on to find something that could take his mind off of Harry. With MJ beside him it wouldn't take much for Peter to concentrate on something else.

* * *

Being back in New York wasn't a big deal for Elektra even though it brought back some memories both good and bad. For her to get the job done she had to forget about the past and focus on the task at hand and finding Spider-Man. But the first thing that she did was settle herself back into the apartment that her and her father stayed in when they were in the city

"Home sweet home," Elektra said as she stepped into the apartment. It didn't take her long to get everything situated in the apartment the way she liked it. After getting reacquainted with the apartment she prepared herself for a workout in order for her to prepare for her confrontation with Spider-Man. Elektra had gone over the information that she was given about the wall crawler and as she sifted through it, she realized that McCabe was right, this was not going to be an easy job. She learned that Spider-Man was an interesting person to say the least especially the abilities that he possesses.

Elektra had dealt with hard targets before but this one was definitely the hardest that she has ever faced and she wanted to be well prepared. Once she had her mini gym set up she started a light workout to get the kinks out of her body from traveling back to New York. After a nice long workout Elektra grabbed a towel that she set aside and a bottle of water and prepared to rest for a bit when the phone rang. Elektra was a little curious as to whom it could be since she hadn't been back for a full day and she was getting a phone call.

"Hello," Elektra answered once she picked up the phone receiver.

"Is this Ms. Elektra Natchios?" asked the man on the other end.

"Yes. I'm Elektra Natchios. Who may I ask is this?"

"Who I am is not important at the moment. I'm your employer since you have come to New York. I assume you're willing to take the job?"

"Your assumption is correct. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"In the information that I had given you mentioned a man named Peter Parker, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Get close to him and you'll be able to get to Spider-Man. I have arranged for you to attend Empire State University so you can get close to Parker. You'll be a teaching assistant in one of his classes so this way he won't be suspicious of you being around and if you become his friend that would be even better. I'll be sending you all of the information that you need for your time at ESU. Do you have any questions?"

"When do I start at ESU?"

"You start this coming week. I have set up an interview for you with the professor tomorrow so that you can get to know what kind of class that you'll be assisting in. This information is also being sent to you and should be at your apartment before the end of the day. You should also bring a resume with you."

"Okay. One more thing. How do I get in contact with you?"

"When I send you the information on ESU, I'll also give you my private phone number since I don't want anyone to know about this and my cell number. If I don't answer just leave a message. I have already wired half of your fee to your account that was given to me from your associate and the other half I will send on the job's completion. Is there anything else that you need to ask?"

"No. That's all I need for now. But why Spider-Man?"

"Let's just say I have personal issues with the wall crawler and leave it at that. Good day Ms. Natchios," with that her employer hung up the phone.

"That was interesting. I hope I don't regret doing this." Elektra said after hanging up her phone. This job was definitely going to be interesting. The one thing that was bothering Elektra was the fact about Peter Parker. Why did she have to get to know him? That question could be answered when she meets him.

AN: Thus comes the end to another chapter, folks. Elektra now has accepted the job to kill Spider-Man. Will she be able to pull off that daunting task? Who was the one that hired her to do it in the first place? These questions will be answered in due time. Please give a review to let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

It wasn't long after the phone call that Elektra received the information that was promised to her. She went over everything that her mysterious employer had given her and she knew that she would definitely be up for the task at the university.

The following day Elektra was prepared for her interview with Professor Keiko Ling who was the head of the history department at the university and the one who she would be working with in the professor's Japanese history class. Elektra's meeting with professor Ling was for the professor to see how qualified Elektra was to be her teaching assistant.

Elektra arrived at the campus of ESU early for her interview and headed for the administration building in order to find out where the history department was. Once she had that information, Elektra made her way there to see Professor Ling. Elektra found professor Ling's office and went inside. Inside the office she saw the professor's secretary busy on the phone so Elektra waited for her to finish so that she could tell the secretary that she was here to see Professor Ling.

"Can I help you?" asked the secretary.

"My name is Elektra Natchios and I am here to see Professor Ling," Elektra answered.

"I'll inform the professor that you're here, Ms. Natchios. Why don't you take a seat and the professor should be right with you."

"Thank you."

Elektra sat down in the nearest chair while the secretary used the phone to let the professor know that Elektra was here. A few minutes had gone by when the secretary picked up the phone to answer it. She then turned to Elektra and said, "You may go in to see the professor now." The secretary showed Elektra which door to go to. Elektra gave the secretary a nod of thanks and went inside while closing the door behind her.

Professor Ling got up from behind her desk and greeted Elektra. "Good morning, Ms. Natchios," Professor Ling said while shaking Elektra's hand. "Please take a seat and we shall get started."

"Thank you, professor," Elektra answered.

After taking a chair from across Professor Ling's desk, Elektra handed the professor her resume and the interview began. They spent the next hour or so going over Elektra's qualifications for the job. Professor Ling was very impressed with Elektra's qualifications.

"How long have you been taking martial arts?" asked the professor.

"Ever since I was a child. My father was the one that got me started and I have been doing it ever since," Elektra replied.

"That's very impressive. I have always wanted to include a little bit of the martial arts in the course curriculum for the last few years but I have never come across someone who would be able to do it for this course. People that I have approached to help with this have always turned me down and I was hoping that you would be able to do it. If you don't mind?"

Elektra thought about it for a little while and then gave Professor Ling her answer, "I don't see why not. What do you have in mind?"

Then the professor went over the specifics with Elektra about what she wanted. It wouldn't be a full lesson on martial arts but like a demonstration since the course consisted of Japanese history it would be too much and probably a course of its own. Elektra agreed to it and told Professor Ling that she would come up with a lesson plan to include it in the course. With that settled. Professor Ling congratulated Elektra on successfully getting the job and was told to bring an outline of the lesson plan with her when the class started next week.

After she left Professor Ling's office Elektra was more than satisfied with the outcome. She now had to wait and see how she would be able to get close to Peter Parker. As Elektra was walking on campus she accidentally bumped into someone who she thought was a student.

"Let me help you with those." Elektra said as she helped the young man pick up his things.

"Thanks," was his reply.

"I'm so sorry. My name is Elektra Natchios. Nice to meet you."

"Peter Parker, nice to meet you too."

Hearing that name surprised Elektra. What are the odds that she would meet him so soon?

"So Peter, what classes are you taking here?" Elektra asked.

"I'm majoring in bio-chemistry," Peter replied, "How about you?"

"I'm not a student here. I just got a job as a teaching assistant with Professor Ling. She teaches Japanese history."

"Well, that is a coincidence. I have that class, so I guess I'll be seeing you there. I gotta get going now. It was nice to meet you and I'll see you in class."

"Goodbye Peter."

Elektra was still stunned that she ran into Peter Parker. At least now she knew that she would be able to see him on a regular basis in Japanese History. The next thing she had to do was find out what connection Peter and Spider-Man have.

* * *

After Peter left Elektra, he then ran into Mary Jane. Peter liked the fact that they both were attending ESU because they could spend a little time together.

"Hey there, Tiger," MJ greeted Peter.

"Hey, MJ," replied Peter while giving Mary Jane a kiss on the cheek.

"How's your day far, Pete?"

"Not too bad. Professor Warren's class went fairly well and I have Dr. Connors in an hour. How about you?"

"Can't complain. You know, I don't have Drama for about an hour and since you don't have class either I thought that…"

"Say no more, MJ. Let's go to the student union to hang out there until class and spend some quality time together."

"How can I say no to that," Mary Jane replied as she linked arms with Peter and went to the student union. As they were heading to the student union, Mary Jane noticed the puzzling look on Peter's face.

"Is something the matter, Peter?" asked MJ.

"Its something that happened before I met up with you. I accidentally bumped into someone," explained Peter.

"You don't usually bump into anyone, at least not anymore."

"Exactly," Peter replied with a chuckle. Before continuing with what he had to say to MJ, he made sure they were out of ear shot so that no one would over hear what he was about to say. "My spider sense would let me know about something like that and I would be able to avoid it. But this was different. It happened before I could react, but that's not what's so odd about it. After we went our separate ways my spider sense was still going off and in the direction that she was going."

"Her?"

"Yeah. A teacher's aid by the name of Elektra Natchios. She seemed nice enough until my spider sense was buzzing as she left."

"Don't worry about it, Peter. You'll figure it out eventually or it could just be nothing."

"Your probably right, MJ. Thanks."

They continued to the student union while Peter thought over what Mary Jane had just said.

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

Roshi had called a meeting of the Hand to go over what has been happening in wake of them losing the Treasure. It's been several weeks since then and Roshi wanted to go over some things to make up for that failure and to see how other Hand business was fairing.

When everyone was gathered together, Roshi began the meeting. The meeting commenced by going over what the Hand has been up to recently. Then the subject about the Treasure came up.

"What're the plans concerning the Treasure?" asked one of the members. That was followed by others nodding their heads also wondering about that.

"As of now the Treasure is out of our reach. The Chaste has made very sure of that. By using some of our contacts they have found no trace of her. We lost some very valuable members of the Hand and we should begin replacing them shortly." Roshi commented to the members.

That statement brought a round of agreement amongst everyone present. The Hand had lost some fine warriors in the form of Kirigi, Typhoid Mary, Stone, Tattoo and a handful of Hand ninjas. Ninjas would be fairly easy to replace but warriors of the caliber of Kirigi were very hard to find.

"Since we have lost the Treasure, what are we to do about the cause of that loss?" another member asked.

This time Roshi was ready for this question, "You mean Elektra Natchios, correct?" The members of the Hand all nodded in agreement. Roshi then pushed a button on the table where he sat and a door to the room they were in opened and two men entered. "These two men will aid us in this task."

That was when the two men appeared in full view of the Hand members.

"These two gentlemen are Matsuo Tsurayaba and Takashi," began Roshi, "they have been summoned to look into our Elektra problem."

"Problem? That female assassin is more than a problem. She should be punished for what she did to us," said one of the members of the Hand.

"In good time my friend, in good time. Their job at the moment is to locate her and to see what she is up to and not to engage her, at least not yet."

"Why?"

"We don't want a repeat of what happened the last time. That is why both Matsuo and Takashi will observe. They will report to us at least four times a day to keep us apprised of the situation and when the time is right we will strike."

What Roshi said brought a round of applause from the Hand members.

"Matsuo and Takashi. Hand contacts in New York say that she is there. Go now and see what the assassin is up to." Roshi told them.

"Yes Master Roshi," Matsuo and Takashi replied and left immediately for New York.

"Now if there isn't any more business concerning the Hand then I will call this meeting adjourned."

As the Hand members left, Roshi stayed behind. Alone in the conference room Roshi began to contemplate on their next move concerning Elektra when she was successfully located.

* * *

AN: Now things are starting to fall into place. Peter and Elektra have now met for the first time and now she'll be working at the university that Peter goes to. What will happen when the meet again? It now appears that Elektra will have something else to worry about, the Hand. They are not too thrilled with her at the moment and it looks like the Hand is out to get her. The next chapter might shed some light on these developments. I would like to thank the following people for their wonderful reviews for the first two chapters: **Jenn1**, **Georgia Kennedy**, **jjonahjameson** and **SpartanCommander**. Now just click the review button and let me know what you thought of this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The beginning of a new week meant one thing for Peter, a successful weekend of crime fighting. It wasn't all that bad. But it was the same old same old, a few burglaries, muggings and a high-speed car chase. Just a typical few days in one of the most exciting cities in the entire world. Not all of the weekend was full of fighting crime, Peter was able to get some schoolwork done and be able to spend some quality time with Mary Jane. There was one thing that was bothering Peter. At a few of the places where he was stopping a crime he had the funny feeling that he was being watched. When he stopped there was no longer a danger present at the scene of the crime he did feel a low buzz from his spider sense. A quick look around and his spider sense stopped tingling. Peter hadn't told Mary Jane about it but if it continued he would so that they could figure this out. With that decided Peter continued to get ready for class.

Time for his first class of the day was fast approaching. Peter knew that Mary Jane had class today as well, so he thought that he would take her to ESU the quickest way he knew how. He picked up the phone and called Mary Jane. Peter told her to meet him on the roof of their apartment building in five minutes.

After Peter's phone call, Mary Jane finished getting herself ready and made her way to the roof. She looked around but there was no sign of Peter.

"Peter," Mary Jane called out. "Where are you?"

"Right here," said Peter as he landed right behind Mary Jane.

"Geez Peter. Don't do that," Mary Jane said. "Why are you dressed as Spider-Man?"

"Well, I thought that since we both had class this morning we could go to ESU together and the quickest way to do that is by Spider-Man Express."

"How can I refuse that," Mary Jane said as she approached Peter and pulled up his mask to give him a nice, quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Peter asked.

"Just for being you."

"Thanks, MJ." Peter said while pulling his mask back down. "Climb onto my back and hold on tight. Also keep your seat belt fastened at all times and enjoy the ride."

Peter adjusted is backpack so that Mary Jane could get on his back and then they were off.

Like always Mary Jane enjoyed the ride she shared with Peter. Swinging through the streets of New York was such a rush for her and she learned from Peter that he felt the same way. In no time at all they were at ESU. They stopped a few blocks away so that Peter could put on his regular clothes over his costume. Since Peter was so used to changing quickly it took him no time at all to change. Then he and Mary Jane continued to walk to ESU holding hands.

Once they made it to campus they gave each other a quick kiss and headed to their respective classes promising each other that they would meet up again later.

_Two hours later_

Peter's first class of the day went fairly well. Having Dr. Connors again was okay as far as Peter was concerned. Connors was a great teacher and he really knew his stuff. Plus it wasn't difficult to keep up in his class this time. Ever since he was able to balance his life with being Spider-Man, Peter was able to get everything that he had to do completed on time for a change. But there was the occasion that he would lapse to his old self but it wasn't often.

Peter's next class was Japanese History. It was something different for him to take but he welcomed the challenge. When he got to class there wasn't a lot of people there yet so he waited patiently for class to start. A few minutes later his spider sense started to tingle and a pair of hands covered his face.

"Guess who?" the stranger announced.

Peter knew who it was but he played along, "Betty, is that you? You know if Mary Jane ever knew about…"

"Peter Parker!" exclaimed Mary Jane while swatting Peter in the arm.

"Sorry MJ, I couldn't resist. I knew it was you all the time. So what brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. I'm taking this class too."

"Now that's a pleasant surprise. Now we'll have at least one class together." Peter said as he pulled out a chair next to him for Mary Jane.

Then the class started to fill up. Peter then noticed Elektra walking into class with someone he thought was the professor. As he watched them come in, his spider sense began to go off.

"What's the matter Tiger?" Mary Jane asked Peter.

"My spider sense is going off," Peter whispered to Mary Jane.

"Any reason why?"

"None that I can think of. You know that it goes off when someone comes near me," Peter said and Mary Jane nodded, "This was a little stronger than that."

"Was it stronger when I tried to surprise you earlier?"

"Yeah. The thing is I wonder why. Well, I guess this is something to think about."

"You'll figure it out, Pete."

Peter was about to answer her when the professor spoke.

"Good morning, everyone," the professor began, "I'm Professor Keiko Ling and welcome to Japanese History. While the course outline is being passed out, I'll go over what we will cover in this course." Professor Ling then explained what was being covered and then came to a very interesting part of the course. "There will be something new in this class that has never been done before. We will also learn a little about martial arts. Just to let you know it will not be a martial arts class. It will be more of a demonstration with class participation. When we reach that part of the course, I'll let my teaching assistant to cover that. And speaking of which I would like to introduce you to Elektra Natchios who will be my TA."

"Good morning," Elektra said to the class.

"Now with that taken care of, lets get class started," Professor Ling said and class began.

Once class came to an end both Peter and Mary Jane were glad that they were taking this class because it was really interesting. As they were making their way out of class Elektra approached them from behind.

"Peter," said Elektra.

Peter and Mary Jane turned around to see Elektra.

"Ms. Natchios, good to see you again." Peter said.

"Nice to see you too. So, what did you think of class today?"

"It was very interesting even though it was the first day. Japanese History sounds like a fun course."

"Who's your friend?"

"This is my girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson."

"Nice to meet you, Mary Jane," Elektra said shaking hands with Mary Jane, "and please call me Elektra."

They then continued out of the class and continued with their conversation as they made their way to the student union. The three of them continued discussing the class.

"So, who will be showing us the martial arts part of the course?" Mary Jane asked Elektra.

"That would be me," Elektra responded.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been practicing martial arts Elektra?" Peter asked.

"Since I was a little girl. My father got me interested in it and I have been studying martial arts ever since. Plus it is a great way to stay in shape."

They all laughed at that. Peter knew that all too well. Being bit by a genetically altered spider did wonders for his physique and so did traipsing around the city as Spider-Man.

"Ladies, it's been fun, but I've got to go. See you in class Elektra. See you later, MJ." Peter said, giving Mary Jane a kiss before he left.

"Where's Peter off to?" Elektra asked.

"He has a job at Stark Enterprises. It's part of a work study program from the college and if he is not working there he's freelancing for the Daily Bugle as a photographer," Mary Jane answered.

"What kinds of pictures does he take for the Daily Bugle?"

"Peter takes whatever they need but mostly he takes pictures of Spider-Man."

"So, he's the one that takes pictures of Spider-Man."

"Yep. Peter is definitely one busy guy."

"How does he do all that and have time to spend with you, Mary Jane? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, we make time for each other. Going to school together helps. The thing that really helps is that we have known each other for a long time. We both understand that both of our lives can get complicated but we're there for each other. Everything works out in the end. Plus I couldn't be happier with anyone else."

"That's great, Mary Jane. It's been nice talking to you, but now it's my turn to go. See you in class, Mary Jane."

"Yep, see you later, Elektra."

They then went their separate ways. As Elektra was leaving campus she now understood what Peter's connection to Spider-Man was. She had learned a lot about Peter by talking to Mary Jane. Elektra was lucky enough to have seen Spider-Man on a few occasions and was able to follow him a bit. Elektra continued on her way thinking about both Peter and Mary Jane. They are good people who make a wonderful couple especially after what Mary Jane said. She hoped that neither one of them got in the way when she had to complete her job.

* * *

"What a beautiful day for web swinging," Spider-Man said while swinging through the concrete jungle that was NYC. Peter was making his way home from Stark Enterprises after another good day of working there. He decided to go home as Spider-Man because it was that fastest way to get home and to patrol the city now instead of later.

As he continued through the city, Spider-Man felt his spider sense go off and changed his direction to see what was making it go off. He made his way to an alley where he could see that a mugging was taking place. "A web slinger's work is never done," Spider-Man said as he quietly made his way to the alley.

The mugger was working over his victim pretty good until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was shocked to see whom it was.

"Pardon me, but do you know that it's not nice to steal?" Spider-Man asked as he was hanging upside down on a web.

The mugger then pushed his victim off to the side and lunged at Spider-Man saying, "I'll teach you what's nice you wall crawling weasel."

Spider-Man was more than able to avoid the attack of the mugger. His spider sense really started going off when the mugger pulled out a knife.

"You know it's not nice to play with knives," Spider-Man said as he shot a strand of webbing at the knife and pulled it free from the mugger's hand.

The mugger wasn't done yet, he then pulled out a gun a fired a couple of rounds at Spider-Man.

"When will they ever learn," Spider-Man said to himself.

As he did with the knife, Spider-Man fired a web at the gun and yanked it out of the mugger's hand. Then he shot a couple more webs out and pulled the mugger toward him. The last thing the mugger saw was Spider-Man's fist fast approaching his face and then nothing but blackness.

Spider-Man proceeded to web up the mugger and plastered him up on the alley wall. He then did the same thing to the weapons that the mugger used. Spider-Man went to check on the victim to see if she was still around. She was slowly getting up and was surprised when Spider-Man gave her a helping hand.

"Are you ok, Miss?" Spider-Man asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you," she replied.

"Good. Now if it isn't any trouble, could you call the cops about our friend over there? He should be stuck up there for an hour or so."

"No problem, Spider-Man."

"Now since that's taken care of, I guess I'll see what other trouble I can get myself into," Spider-Man said as he began climbing up the wall of the alley.

"Take care, Spider-Man and thanks again," the lady said.

Spider-Man gave her a quick wave and was off again.

Unbeknownst to Spider-Man he was being watched. Elektra was able to spot Spider-Man before he made it to the alley. From a safe distance away she was able to see him enter and after a short while exit the alley. She couldn't see what he did because the alley was dark. Then something unexpected happened. Spider-Man started swinging his way towards her. Elektra moved like lightning so that she wouldn't be discovered.

"That was close," Elektra said to herself as Spider-Man passed her by. "He sure is quick and agile. I wonder how he shoots those webs? I guess I'll call it a day." Elektra packed up her gear and headed home.

As with Spider-Man, Elektra was being watched as well. Matsuo and Takashi had been following Elektra ever since she had left the university. The two of them watched her pack up her things and leave. Matsuo took out his cell phone and dialed the number to check in with Roshi. It wasn't long before the call went through.

"Status," Roshi asked.

"We've been following Elektra all day, sir. It appears that she has a job at a university here because that is where we saw her go to this morning," Matsuo answered.

"Is there anything else you wish to report?"

"It appears that she has an interest in the vigilante known as Spider-Man. We spotted her tailing him."

"Very interesting. The exploits of this Spider-Man have traveled all the way over here. It would be interesting to have him join the Hand."

"What do you want us to do, sir?"

"Keep an eye on Elektra as well as Spider-Man. Find out as much as you can on him. When the time is right, make an offer for him to join the Hand."

"What if he refuses?" Matsuo asked.

"Then eliminate him along with Elektra," Roshi answered.

"Ok. We'll keep you updated on our progress."

"Good." Roshi said and hung up.

"What did the boss say?" Takashi asked Matsuo.

"We keep doing what we have been doing. Also we look into this Spider-Man character and make him an offer to join the Hand," answered Matsuo.

"And if he refuses?"

"His fate will be the same as Elektra's."

With that they left to go do some research on Spider-Man and to prepare to make him an offer that they hoped he wouldn't refuse.

* * *

AN: Now things are starting to take shape especially since Elektra will be able to keep an eye on Peter at ESU. The Hand is about ready to make their move against Elektra and have a keen interest in Spider-Man. What will happen when they all cross paths? You just have to keep reading to find out. A special thank you goes out to **Jenn1** and **Georgia Kennedy** for their reviews of the previous chapter. If you haven't already, check out **Twin Demons** by Georgia Kennedy, it's a great story and I highly recommend it. Don't forget to review. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Over the last few days Takashi and Matsuo kept an eye on Elektra's movements and did some research into Spider-Man. Their only source of research besides seeing the wall crawler in action was through the newspapers. They gathered several back issues of the prominent newspapers in New York like the _Post_ and the _Times_ but the two men were able to find only one paper that talked about Spider-Man the most, _The Daily Bugle_.

By scouring through back issues of the _Bugle_, Matsuo and Takashi found a great deal of information on Spider-Man.

"This guy named Jameson really has it in for Spider-Man," Takashi told Matsuo.

"That he does, my friend. I just wonder what he has against him," replied Matsuo.

"Who cares? It makes Spider-Man that much more a better candidate to become part of the Hand."

They found out a lot about Spider-Man especially articles that had linked him with the Green Goblin and his battles with Doctor Octopus. Once they were done with their research, they continued their observation of both Elektra and Spider-Man.

* * *

As the week went by, Elektra kept a lookout for Spider-Man while she wasn't busy at the university. Sometimes it was difficult for her to find the wall crawler and other times it wasn't. When Elektra saw Spider-Man in action she was amazed at what he could do and wondered why he did the things he did. But Elektra had a job to do and she had to remember that he was her target. She still had to try to get to close to Peter to see what he knew about Spider-Man.

Elektra was still in the process of learning more about her intended target when the phone rang.

"Have you made any progress?" the caller asked.

"It's going fine. Just this week I was able to talk to Peter Parker for a little bit. I'm still in the process of gaining his confidence and becoming his friend so I can learn more about Spider-Man through him," Elektra said.

"Excellent."

"I have also been able to observe Spider-Man in action. It will still be sometime before I'll be able to take a shot at him because he seems to be very mobile and he doesn't stay in one place very long."

"Fair enough. How long do you think it will take?"

"A few more weeks give or take. I want to get the job done the first time around and I want to be ready if something unexpected happens."

"Good. Keep me posted on your progress. Good day Ms. Natchios," and the caller hung up.

* * *

After Elektra hung up the phone she decided to do some work pertaining to her teaching assistant job.

Overlooking the cityscape that was New York, Elektra's mysterious employer gazed at the city below from their living quarters.

"It appears that everything is coming together," the mystery person said to them self, "Spider-Man will meet his fate." That was when the person started to laugh.

* * *

After a nice workout to keep her skills as sharp as ever, Elektra went out for a nice walk to clear her head. She made her way to Central Park when all of a sudden someone bumped into her.

"I'm sorry, let me help you up," the person who knocked Elektra down said while grabbing her hand and helping her up.

When she got to her feet, Elektra was surprised at who it was.

"Peter?" she asked.

"Elektra," Peter replied, "we have to stop meeting like this or else someone will really get hurt."

"Yeah. It's becoming a habit with us always bumping into each other."

"So, what brings you out on a lovely day like this?" Peter asked.

"Nothing in particular. I just decided to get out of my apartment to take a walk and get a little fresh air. What about you?"

"I just dropped off some pictures to the _Daily Bugle_."

"Were they pictures of Spider-Man?"

"A few of them were. How did you know that I take pictures of him?"

"Mary Jane mentioned it to me the other day. I think it's interesting that you can get pictures of him."

"Thanks. I'm also trying to do other things besides just taking pictures of Spider-Man."

"Why?"

"I don't what people to think that I can just take pictures of Spider-Man. I can take pictures of other things as well. The _Bugle_ is starting to realize that which makes me glad, but I still enjoy taking pictures of Spider-Man. You know there is a café not to far from here if you would like to continue our conversation there."

"I would like that. Lead the way, Peter."

They made their way to the café. This opportunity would provide Elektra to get know Peter better and to see what he knows about Spider-Man. They placed their orders, waited for what they ordered and when it came, they continued their conversation.

"How long have you been working for _the_ _Daily Bugle_, Peter?" Elektra asked.

"For a couple of years. I'm not officially on the payroll, I'm just freelance. When I started, Mr. Jameson told me that it was the best thing to do for a person my age," Peter replied.

"I think I've heard of him before. What does he do there?"

"Well, besides owning the paper, he's also the publisher. He can be a real hard ass at times especially when you want the best price for your photos. Don't get me wrong, I like working there but dealing with Jameson can be a pain at times. Luckily there are some wonderful people there who treat me a lot better than ole JJ does."

"I guess that comes with the territory for working at a newspaper. How long have you been taking pictures of Spider-Man?"

Now Peter had to tread lightly on that subject. He couldn't reveal too much just in case Elektra pieced together that he was Spider-Man.

"Just after he first appeared, I saw an ad in the _Daily Bugle_ about getting a picture of Spider-Man with a cash reward for it. I was just lucky enough to get some shots of him, brought those pictures to the _Bugle_, and I guess you can say the rest is history. You could say that was how I got my start at the _Daily Bugle_ and I have been taking Spider-Man's picture ever since."

They continued talking for a while until Peter mentioned that he should get home to do some homework. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

From the conversation that she had with Peter, Elektra learned a lot about Peter and how he was able to get pictures of Spider-Man. Now she knew why her employer wanted her to get to know Peter.

* * *

Matsuo and Takashi had been watching Elektra from a distance yet again. But this time she wasn't alone. They remembered from following her a few days ago that she was in contact with the person she was with before. It appeared that they knew each other. It was fortunate of them that they had a camera and Matsuo was able to get pictures of the two of them. Matsuo then decided to place a call to Roshi to update him on their job.

"Roshi," Roshi answered the phone.

"Sir, this is Matsuo. Takashi and I have been keeping an eye on Elektra as per your orders. It seems that she has a male friend who we have seen her with a couple of times. Do you wish for us to find out who he is?"

"Go ahead. He may be of some importance. If you find anything interesting about that man let me know. But if you turn up with nothing then leave him alone."

"Yes, sir."

"How is your research on Spider-Man going?"

"It's going well, sir. We have learned a great deal about Spider-Man," Matsuo said. He went into great detail to Roshi about what they were able to find out about Spider-Man.

"Excellent, excellent. Keep up the good work you two, and keep me informed of the situation concerning both Elektra and Spider-Man."

"We will, sir."

"Good," and with that Roshi ended the conversation.

"What did Roshi have to say this time?" Takashi asked.

"He said that we're doing a good job and he was pleased with the information that we dug up on Spider-Man. Roshi also said to look into the guy that was with Elektra today, he could be important," replied Matsuo.

"Okay. I remember seeing the two of them at the university and he could be a student there. I'll take a look there and see what I can turn up once I get the film developed."

"Good idea. I'll meet you back at the apartment."

With a nod of his head, Takashi went to get the film developed so that they could figure out what they would do next.

* * *

AN: There you have it. Another chapter has come to an end. The plans of the Hand are starting to take shape and now they have their eyes locked on Peter Parker. What are their intentions towards him? What does Elektra have up her sleeve for the amazing Spider-Man? Who is Elektra's mystery employer? The answers to these questions will be answered in upcoming chapters. I would like to thank the following reviewers: **SpartanCommander**, **Laser Crusader**, **Georgia Kennedy**, **Jenn1** and **zizzy333**. Now all that's left is for you to review and tell me want you think of this chapter and/or the story as a whole. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The following day, Matsuo was in his apartment going over some information when there was a knock at the apartment door.

"Who is it?" Matsuo asked as he approached the door.

"This the NYPD. We're here to see Matsuo Tsurayaba. Open the door please," the cop said.

"Son of a…" Matsuo said under his breath as he let the officer into the apartment. He began to wonder what the hell happened and if he and Takashi were found out. Matsuo thought that they were being very careful.

"Are you Mr. Matsuo Tsurayaba?" the officer asked.

"Yes. What is this about, officer?" replied Matsuo.

"We have reason to believe that you and another accomplice have been stalking a woman by the name of Elektra Natchios," the officer said.

"Now wait just one damn minute. You have no proof that I am stalking this person and another thing I don't even know this person."

"I'm afraid you're wrong Mr. Tsurayaba. We do have a witness."

"Who is this witness then?"

"The witness is me," the officer replied with a smirk.

That revelation left Matsuo dumbfounded. There was no escaping the truth now because the cop had him dead to rights. Matsuo then looked over at the officer and saw something very strange happening.

"What the…" was all that Matsuo got out as he saw the cop change into Takashi.

"Gotcha," Takashi said with a laugh.

"I really hate it when you pull that kind of shit," Matsuo replied angrily.

"Yes, I know. I thought I would show you how I was going to go about getting info on the guy that was with Elektra the other day. The only way for me to accomplish this task was as a police officer because it would be so much easier to get what information we need."

"You're right. You really had me fooled."

"Thanks. I knew sooner or later my shape shifting ability would come in handy."

"So, when are you going out?"

"I thought I'd go right now to the university since I did a convincing job of fooling you."

"Good luck, Takashi."

"Thanks."

Takashi then left the apartment as himself to find out whom that person with Elektra was.

* * *

It didn't take long for Takashi to get to the campus of ESU. When he was within a few blocks of the university, Takashi ducked into a dark alley and changed his appearance to that of an NYPD lieutenant. That was the same way he looked earlier when he was fooling Matsuo.

Once on campus, Takashi found a map of the campus that showed him where he was at the moment. He began to study the map to find out where he would have to go to find out who the person was that was with Elektra in the photo that he had. Takashi then found where the administration building was and decided that that was the place to start his information gathering.

When Takashi had arrived at the administration building, he went up to the counter to start his 'investigation'.

"Good morning, officer. What can I do for you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

Takashi then took out his photo and showed it to the lady. "We are currently involved in an investigation and were wondering if you know the gentleman in this picture. We believe that he is a student here and we would like to ask him a few questions," Takashi/officer said.

The admissions clerk studied the picture for a brief moment and then said, "If this guy is a student here we should have his picture in the student database since he would have a student card. It may take a bit to ID him so if you would like to take a seat, I'll get started on this right away."

"That would be fine."

She went to her computer and started the process of trying to find out whom that guy in the picture was.

"I got it!" the admissions clerk exclaimed some thirty minutes after she began her search.

When Takashi heard that, he got out of his chair and went back up to the counter. The clerk then gave him a printout of who the person was and read that he was Peter Parker.

"Thanks," Takashi began, "I was also wondering if I could have a printout of Mr. Parker's class schedule?"

"Sure thing, officer," the clerk replied.

After a couple of minutes, Takashi had Peter's class schedule for the semester.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Takashi/officer said and left the building.

When Takashi got far enough away from ESU, he changed back to his normal appearance and then found himself a quiet spot to go over all of the information that he found on Peter Parker. Once he finished that he pulled out his cell phone and called Roshi.

"This is Roshi," he answered on his phone.

"Sir, this is Takashi. I have some information on the guy that has been seen with Elektra," Takashi said.

"Good. What did you come up with?"

"The guy's name is Peter Parker and he's a student at Empire State University. I have just gone over his class schedule and it shows that Elektra is a teaching assistant in one of his classes. It appears that this is his only connection with Elektra."

"From what you just told me, this Mr. Parker is of no consequence to our plans with Elektra. You can leave Mr. Parker alone. It is interesting to know that Elektra is working at an American university."

"Would you like us to find out why she is there?"

"No. I think I know why she's there. She is probably doing what you and Matsuo are doing and using the job she has at the university as a cover for her real 'job'."

"Is there anything else you require?"

"That should do for now. Tell Matsuo what you have found out and to leave Mr. Parker alone. He is of no use to us. Keep me informed on everything else that you and Matsuo are doing," and Roshi ended the conversation.

After his call to Roshi, Takashi then dialed Matsuo's number to tell him what he had found.

"Matsuo here," Matsuo answered.

"This is Takashi. I found the information that Roshi wanted and I just finished talking to him. I let him know what I found out," Takashi replied. He then told Matsuo about Peter Parker being the guy in the photo and that he was a student at the university who was in a class that Elektra was a teaching assistant in.

"What did Roshi say about that?"

"He said to leave Parker alone and that he is of no use to us. I'm on my way back right now so we can plan our next move."

"Good job, Takashi. I'll await your return."

They both hung up and prepared for what was to happen next.

* * *

_Several weeks later_

Elektra had been planning for several weeks now on how she was going to fulfill her contract. But that wasn't the only thing that she was preparing for. Elektra was preparing for Professor Ling's Japanese History class.

When she took the job as Professor Ling's teaching assistant Elektra was preparing for the martial arts portion of the class. The professor set up that class pretty well last week by discussing the samurai. That was perfect for Elektra since she was planning on demonstrating the use of swords and her favourite weapon: the sai. Elektra was able to get some people to help her with the sword and sai demonstration as well as the hand-to-hand portion of the class for that day.

Everything seemed to be going well for Elektra. She had learned a great deal about Spider-Man. Elektra felt that very soon she would be able to take a crack at the wall crawler. During this time she spent a lot of time with Peter and Mary Jane through whom she got information on Spider-Man. The amazing thing with that was that she enjoyed spending time with Peter and Mary Jane. She was starting to become friends with those two and it scared her a little bit. Elektra found it hard to get attached to people after everything that had happened to her in the last year. Plus when she was done with her assignment, Elektra wasn't sure what she would do next and she wanted to at least keep in touch with Mary Jane and Peter in case she decided to leave New York.

After thinking this she decided to ponder about that stuff later and get back to finalizing what she was going to do for her class.

* * *

The following week Professor Ling's Japanese History class was to meet at the ESU gymnasium for the martial arts portion of the course. Everyone in class was told to dress in sweats or any type of workout clothing because of the possibility of actually participating in that day's class.

Both Peter and Mary Jane were able to get to the gym before the class was to start. They watched as Elektra and several other people prepare part of the gym floor with mats for the demonstration. What caught their attention was a table that was off to the side of the gym mats. On that table were a variety of swords. With everything set up Elektra noticed Peter and Mary Jane and went over to them.

"You two ready for class this morning?" Elektra asked.

"Yes," both Mary Jane and Peter said together.

"What's with all the swords?" Peter asked.

"Those swords are also part of the demonstration. A few weeks ago I talked to Professor Ling about what I intended to do today and since she was going to discuss the samurai, I thought it would be a good idea to show the class what kinds of weapons they used," answered Elektra.

"This will be some class today then. We'll let you get back to work and wait for you to begin class," Mary Jane said.

Elektra went back to make final preparations for the demonstration while Peter and Mary Jane found a place to sit until the start of class.

Slowly the gym was filling up with students for the class as well as the professor who made her way towards Elektra.

"Good morning, Elektra," Professor Ling greeted her.

"Good morning, Professor," replied Elektra.

"It appears that you have everything under control here. Do you need anything else before class starts?"

"No, I think I have it covered. Thanks any way Professor."

"Excellent. Well then let me know when you're ready and I'll get the class started."

Elektra took a quick look at a clock on the gym wall to see that it was almost time for class. She did a final check of things that she would cover today and went to the Professor to let her know that she was ready.

"Good morning, class," Professor Ling began, "Today's class will be on martial arts. I won't go into too much detail about that since it's not an area I am an expert in. So, I will hand over the class to Ms. Elektra Natchios and let her go into detail with what we're covering today."

Elektra then took over the class giving them an overview at which forms of martial arts were being used in Japan. The ones that the students recognized Elektra talking about the most were Karate and Judo. After this Elektra talked a little about the samurai that they had covered in the previous class. That was when she showed the class some armor a samurai would wear, complete with a helmet and sword.

Elektra then started talking about the swords they would use and showed the class the ones that she had displayed on the table and passed one around for all the students to get a good look at it. As the sword made its way around the students, Elektra got a couple of her assistants to demonstrate the use of the swords in a mock fight. With swords raised they began the fight. During the fight Elektra explained what the 'duelists' were doing. When the fight was over, the class erupted into a round of applause for the fighters.

Once the fighters put down their swords, Elektra then told the class to form small groups so that they could be shown a few Karate and Judo techniques. Luckily for Peter and Mary Jane's group they had Elektra to show them her technique. Over the next several minutes, Elektra showed them the basics and she demonstrated a few of the moves for them.

When that was all over Elektra went to the head of the class and performed a demonstration for the students with the help of one of her assistants. Between the two of them there were several kicks and punches thrown as well as chops. A few times they were able to knock each other down with either a roundhouse kick or by a toss. When they finished sparring they bowed to each other and the class clapped for the two of them.

"Now that you have seen what we can do, how about we see what one of you can do. I would now like to have a volunteer," Elektra said.

Several of the students raised their hands and Elektra spotted the person she wanted to assist her.

"Peter, would you mind helping me out, please?" Elektra asked.

"Sure, why not," answered Peter.

As Peter got up, Mary Jane whispered to him, "Try not to put too much into your moves there, Pete."

Understanding what Mary Jane meant, Peter gave her a quick nod with a little smirk and proceeded to go to the front of the class.

When Peter went up to Elektra, she told him to remove his shoes and socks. Then she explained to him what she was going to do in order to prepare him for it.

"Are you ready, Peter?" Elektra asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Peter answered.

Before they started, Elektra and Peter bowed to each other and then started their sparring. Elektra started with a few punches, which Peter blocked and then she tried a couple of kicks, which Peter blocked. This amazed Elektra. She was surprised at how fast Peter learned to protect himself against her attacks.

Peter was proud of himself. With his spider sense he was able to deflect each blow that Elektra threw at him. But he later thought that he should let Elektra get a couple of shots in so that she wouldn't suspect that there was something fishy going on. Elektra was then able to get a few shots in at Peter and was finally able to take Peter off his feet.

Then Peter was able to get a couple of hits on Elektra and was able to take her off her feet.

"You OK?" Peter asked extending his hand to help Elektra up.

"Yes, thank you," replied Elektra while taking Peter's hand and getting up off the mat.

Then they both faced each other and bowed again signifying the end of their sparring. The students erupted into another round of applause with a loud whistle coming from Mary Jane.

"If there isn't anything left that has to be covered today," Professor Ling began as she looked over to Elektra who shook her head, "Then I guess class is dismissed."

Everybody then started to make his or her way out of the gym.

"Great job out there, Peter. You really held your own," Elektra said.

"Thanks. I guess I'm a fast leaner," Peter replied with a grin.

"You were great, the both of you," Mary Jane said as she came up to the two of them.

"Well ladies, I would like to keep this conversation going, but I've got to change and get to my job," Peter said as he gave Mary Jane a quick kiss on the cheek and he made his way to the gym exit.

"Good-bye, Peter," both Mary Jane and Elektra said together.

Peter gave them a wave and left the gym.

"You know, Mary Jane, you do have one special boyfriend," Elektra said.

"Don't I know it," Mary Jane replied, "Don't I know it."

* * *

_Later that evening_

After a good day working at Stark Enterprises, Peter decided to take the quickest way home, web swinging through the concrete canyons of New York as Spider-Man. As he was making his way home, Spider-Man felt the tingle of his spider sense and then heard a whizzing sound go right by his head.

"What now?" Spider-Man asked as he went in the direction of the sound.

As he was swinging, his spider sense made him bring his arm up in mid swing and he caught an arrow.

Spider-Man then landed on the nearest rooftop and studied the arrow. "Who in the world would be taking pot shots at me with an arrow?" Spider-Man asked himself.

He didn't have long to think about that as a few more arrows made their way at him. Spider-Man was able to dodge them easily and make his way to where ever they were coming from. With a couple of quick swings, Spider-Man was able to get to the person who was firing those arrows at him. Spider-Man noticed that the person was dressed all in black with their face covered so he couldn't easily recognize them.

Without any hesitation Spider-Man fired two web lines at his assailant to trip the person up. "Now where do you think you're going?" Spider-Man asked.

All of a sudden the black clad figure produced some sort of blade and cut Spider-Man's webbing and made their escape. This caught Spider-Man off guard, which benefited his assailant as they made a clean getaway.

Spider-Man wasn't left completely empty handed as he saw the crossbow that was used against him just lying there on the roof. "I guess they left me a gift. Ah, they shouldn't have," Spider-Man said as he picked up the crossbow. "This ends my fun for this evening. Might as well go home and try to figure this out." Spider-Man then slung the crossbow across his back with a web sack full of some arrows that he found and headed home to start to piece this puzzle together.

* * *

AN: Thus comes an end to another chapter. It appears that Elektra took her first shot at Spider-Man and failed. Matsuo and Takashi now know of Peter being linked with Elektra but are no longer interested in him but they are determined to get their hands on Elektra and their interest in Spider-Man continues. Things are starting to get interesting so be prepared to see what happens next. Special thanks go out to **Jenn1**, **Laser Commander**, **SpartanCommander**, **Ratdogtwo**, **closetfan** and **Georgia Kennedy** for their wonderful reviews of the previous chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

In no time, Spider-Man arrived back at his apartment. Peter carefully slipped inside through the French doors of his balcony with his web sac. He opened the web sac and put its contents on the table in his kitchen. After getting out of his costume, taking a quick shower and putting on some fresh clothes, he called Mary Jane to see if she was home to tell her what had happened to him.

It didn't take long for Mary Jane to come over to Peter's place after he called her. He didn't explain much to her on the phone, he just wanted her to come over immediately. She went over to his apartment, knocked on his door and he immediately answered it. Mary Jane gave him a quick kiss and a hug when he let her inside. Grabbing her hand, Peter led her to his kitchen.

"So, Pete, what did you want to talk to me…" Mary Jane said, trailing off at the end of her question when she saw the crossbow and arrows on Peter's kitchen table.

"I took that off a person who was shooting at me," Peter told Mary Jane.

"Are you all right, Peter?"

"Yeah. I'm fine for the most part. You know it's a good thing that I have a sixth sense warning me of danger, which allowed me to avoid every shot that was taken at me."

"Did the person who did this get away?"

"Unfortunately yes. I tripped 'em up with a couple of strands of webbing but they were able to cut it with some type of blade that I didn't get a close look at and then they were gone."

"The good thing is that you're OK," Mary Jane said while reaching across the table and took Peter's hand; giving it a gentle squeeze. "Do you think this person will try again?"

"More than likely, I suppose. Next time I'll be ready for 'em."

"Just don't try anything foolish that can get yourself seriously hurt or heaven forbid, even killed."

"Don't worry, MJ. I'll be careful. It's not like I haven't dealt with this kind of thing before you know."

"I know you have and it's because I love you so much that I worry about you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I think one of the reasons that we are together now is that you wouldn't have to worry about me so much. But I don't think you'll ever stop worrying, will ya?"

"Nope."

"Well, if you don't have anything else to do tonight, why don't we get a bite to eat and catch a movie?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

They each grabbed their coats from their respective apartments and headed out.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Elektra had her encounter with Spider-Man. She realized then and there that her job was definitely going to be a tough one. Everything that she had learned and heard about the wall crawler was true. But one thing bothered her about Spider-Man. How was he able to dodge and catch some of the arrows that she fired at him? She had thought about that constantly since their confrontation. There was only one way for her to find out how he did that and that was to ask him herself. She knew there was going to be a 'next time' and when that time came she would be ready for him.

After mulling that over, the phone rang in Elektra's apartment and she went to answer it.

"Hello?" Elektra asked.

"Hello, Ms. Natchios. Have you made any progress with your assignment?" her mystery employer asked.

"Indeed I have. We had our first encounter a few days ago."

"How did that go?"

"It wasn't like I expected it to be."

"How so?"

"Spider-Man was as tough as I expected but more challenging than I knew."

"So, did you kill the arachnid?"

"Unfortunately no. I was lucky enough to get away from him before he was able to catch me."

"He almost caught you?"

"Yes. Somehow he was able to dodge my arrows and was able to catch some with his hands before they came near him. I don't know how he did it but he did."

"Interesting, very interesting indeed. You're not giving up are you?"

"No, of course not. It's just that now I will have to be even more prepared when our paths crossed again and they will very soon," Elektra said with determination.

"Excellent, that is exactly what I wanted to hear and I'm glad that you're not giving up. Do you need anything else from me?"

"No, I think I got everything under control."

"Good, keep me posted on your progress."

"I will," and Elektra heard the connection end.

Now Elektra had to be prepared for Spider-Man when it came to the next time they met. She began preparations for this next encounter and she would be ready to take care of Spider-Man for good.

* * *

Spider-Man was out on one of his nightly patrols through the city with the encounter that he had a few days ago still fresh on his mind. But since then there wasn't anything out of the ordinary that was going on. So far it was an uneventful night and those were the nights that he really liked. He would get one of those nights every now and again. Then his spider sense went off.

"You know, every time I think I'm going to have an easy night there is something that happens to ruin it. The old Parker luck is running true to form yet once again," Spider-Man said to himself while swinging to where the trouble was.

While making his way to the trouble area, Spider-Man's web suddenly snapped and broke. Luckily, he was able to fire another web line to slow his descent and then cling to the side of a nearby building.

"What the hell just happened?" Spider-Man said to himself. "My webbing never breaks like that. Even when I was having problems with my spider powers, nothing like that ever happened. Unless…"

That's when his spider sense went off again but this time it was a very strong tingling and his body moved out of the way of a few gunshots.

"I guess that explains why my web line broke. I should've known this person wouldn't have given up so easily on me. They must be using a silencer on their weapon because that would explain why I didn't hear any of the shots or a shot when my webbing broke."

Spider-Man stopped just for a second on the wall of another building to catch his breath when his spider sense went off again.

"Move Spidey, move," he said as a dodged another round of bullet fire.

Spider-Man thought that he wouldn't be able to keep this up forever and that's when he decided to go on the offensive. Using his trusty spider sense as a guide, he made his way towards the shooter and as he neared the person, he wasn't surprised to see whom it was. The person was dressed all in black and wearing a black cowl over their head.

As Spider-Man approached, the attacker kept on firing their gun at him. He avoided every round and fired two strands of webbing at the gun. With one quick tug, the gun was out of the attacker's hands and into his waiting hands.

"Now lets see who we have here?" Spider-Man said after giving the gun a quick once over. Grabbing the barrel of the gun with one hand and the butt of the gun in the other, he bent the weapon in half leaving it completely useless. Dropping the gun to the ground he then said, "Whoops, clumsy me. I guess I don't know my own strength."

His attacker then let out a blood-curdling scream and launched a flying kick at him. Spider-Man didn't move an inch, as the attacker came closer, he grabbed his attacker's leg in mid air and tossed them to the ground.

The attacker slowly got up from the ground, which was really the roof to a building that the attacker was using to shoot at Spider-Man. His attacker said, "You won't be able to beat me that easily you son of a…"

Spider-Man then cut them off saying, "Hey! Watch your language. My ears are sensitive to that kind of talk."

"Fine, less talk and more action."

"Bring it on, Blackie."

"Blackie?"

"Yeah, Blackie. What else do you want me to call you? Now let me think for a second," Spider-Man said while tilting his head up with a hand on his chin. He then snapped his fingers and said, "I got it! How about numskull or idiot? No? Ok. Ok. What about moron or jackass or a…"

He was cut off when his attacker said, "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"That seems to come up on occasion. I don't know why that is. I kind of like my witty banter since it's such a cool way for me to express myself."

"Why don't you shut up?" the attacker said while launching another attack on the web slinger.

For the next few minutes they traded blows while neither one of them getting a clear advantage over the other. Spider-Man was constantly blocking blows from his assailant but every once and a while he was able to get a shot of his own in. The attacker then decided to try a roundhouse kick, which he blocked and was able to counter by grabbing the assailant's leg and slamming them hard to the ground. His attacker wasn't getting up but he could tell by the rising and falling of the attacker's chest that the person was still alive.

Spider-Man slowly walked up to his opponent to see how they were. Bending down he grabbed the cowl and said, "Lets take a look and see who is behind the mask here." He pulled the cowl off the attacker.

"Dear God!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he saw the face of Elektra Natchios. He stumbled back a little bit out of sheer shock at who was behind the cowl.

Elektra slowly got to her feet and noticed that Spider-Man had her cowl in his hand. Now that her cover was blown, it was going to be even tougher for her to get rid of him so she had to make this time the last time that she would see the wall crawler.

Since it appeared that Spider-Man was off balance for some reason, Elektra decided to attack him again. This time she was attacking him with such ferocity that she hoped she would come out of this fight as the victor.

Elektra hadn't taken into account Spider-Man's ability. He fought back just as hard.

They traded blows for a while when Spider-Man caught Elektra by surprise with a kick to the stomach which sent her flying into a door that was part of the roof entrance to the building they were currently fighting on. Luckily for her, she just had the wind knocked out of her.

Spider-Man then went up to her and picked Elektra up very carefully so that he wasn't hurting her any more than she already was. She then opened her eyes and saw that she was looking into the eyes of Spider-Man. Wiggling her feet she found out that he had her off the ground and then Elektra heard him ask, "Why are you after me?"

Elektra was about to answer him when they both heard some clapping. That's when she saw two figures slowly making their way towards the both of them.

Spider-Man also heard the clapping, so he quickly webbed Elektra in place and looked at the oncoming figures.

"Well, well, well. Elektra, we meet again," one of the men said.

"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked.

"Pardon me for my bad manners. My name is Matsuo and the person with me is my associate, Takashi. We have come to offer you a deal, Spider-Man."

"What kind of deal?"

"Join our organization or we will be forced to kill you," Takashi said.

"Ok. What would I have to do to become part of 'your' organization?" Spider-Man asked.

"That's simple. Since Elektra here has been a thorn in our organization's side, we would like you to execute her as a test of your loyalty to our cause," Matsuo said.

"Well since you put it that way I don't have much of a choice than but to accept your offer."

"Excellent. Now, kill Elektra."

Spider-Man walked up to Elektra and whispered to her, "Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?" she whispered back.

"I don't think so. Just follow my lead."

Very quickly, Spider-Man got Elektra loose from his webbing and was able to swing Elektra around so that she knocked both Matsuo and Takashi down.

"I've changed my mind, gentlemen. I won't be joining you," Spider-Man said.

"You will pay for not joining us, Spider-Man, with your life," Matsuo told him.

"Well, I've had a good run."

That's when Matsuo and Takashi charged them and the fight began. Working together, Spider-Man and Elektra were holding their own against the two newcomers. Knowing that their lives were at stake, Spider-Man wasn't pulling his punches like he would against common criminals. He was letting both of them have it.

Elektra was doing the same as Spider-Man, she wasn't holding back either even though she never did. During the fight she noticed how well the wall crawler was doing and she was impressed. What also impressed her was how well that they worked together.

They tide of battle began to turn in the favor of Spider-Man and Elektra. They were then able to incapacitate Matsuo and Takashi and Spider-Man quickly webbed them up.

"Lets get out of here before they come to," Elektra said to Spider-Man.

"You don't have to tell me twice," responded Spider-Man as he grabbed Elektra by the waist.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"This," and Spider-Man fired a web line and then both him and Elektra were then airborne.

As they were swinging away, Elektra was curious to know who was under that mask of Spider-Man's. An idea popped into her head and she had to carry it out without his knowledge.

Finally they were able to land on a rooftop and Spider-Man began looking around to see if they were followed.

"Well, it looks like we got away," he said.

"It appears so. How long will they be webbed up like that?" Elektra asked.

"An hour or so before my webbing dissolves or sooner if they were able to cut themselves free."

"Thanks for not killing me back there."

"You're welcome and besides I don't kill."

That's when Elektra went up to Spider-Man and gave him a hug of gratitude. While doing that she was able to grab hold of his mask. That was when his spider sense started going off but he could do nothing as she pulled off his mask.

"Hey," Spider-Man said as he faced Elektra.

When Elektra saw his face she said, "Oh my God!"

* * *

AN: All I have to say is things have now taken an interesting turn and you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see where things go from here. Thanks go out to the following reviewers: **Jenn1**, **Laser Crusader**, **Ratdogtwo**, **SpartanCommander**, **closetfan**, **Georgia Kennedy** and welcome to **SaticShock28**. Don't forget to review to let me know what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Oh my God!" Elektra exclaimed, staring into Peter Parker's face.

"Great, just great. Now there's another person who knows who I am," Peter said while he yanked his mask out of the hands of the stunned Elektra.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" Elektra asked fearfully.

Before Peter answered her, he put his mask back and then said, "For one, I'm not going to do anything to you because that's not my style and I protect people not hurt them. But we do have to talk some things over in a more private place."

"I agree we do need to talk over some things. It's just kind of hard for me to see you as Spider-Man."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I can't really picture you as someone who would want to kill me," Spider-Man said with a slight chuckle."Anyway, the only place I can think of to talk is my apartment. I believe I can trust you because of our friendship before you found out who I am. Are you okay with this?"

"OK."

"Good," Spider-Man said as he walked up to Elektra. "The quickest way to get there is by web swinging. Now hold on tight like you did before and we'll be out of here."

Elektra then grabbed hold of Spider-Man like she did before, Spider-Man then fired a web line, approached the edge of the roof and then they swung their way to Peter's apartment.

It wasn't long before they were at Peter's. Peter led Elektra through the French doors of his balcony into his apartment. Peter told her to take a seat on the couch while he removed his mask and went to the phone to make a very important call.

"Hey, its Peter. I'm glad you're home. Can you come over here because there is something we need to talk about? No, no, I'm alright. You know that problem I was talking to you about the other day? Well some of the pieces just fell into place and I want to talk about what I discovered. OK, see ya in a few," Peter then hung up his phone and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door and he let Mary Jane in.

"What did you find out, Peter?" Mary Jane asked when she noticed that Elektra was in Peter's living room. Mary Jane then turned back to Peter and saw that Peter was still wearing his Spider-Man costume except his mask. "What's going on, Peter?"

"Well MJ, it's an interesting story. I was able to find out who was trying to kill me," Peter told Mary Jane.

"Who?"

"Now that's the interesting part, MJ because she's right here, actually." Peter replied while gesturing towards Elektra.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"I think I need to sit down," Mary Jane faintly said while finding an armchair to sit in.

"Now ladies, if you would excuse me for a few minutes I'll change into some normal clothes and be right back," Peter said and went to his bedroom to change.

When Peter left to change there was an uncomfortable silence between Mary Jane and Elektra. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other after Peter told Mary Jane that it was Elektra that was after Spider-Man.

"Do you still want to kill him?" Mary Jane asked, fed up with the silence between them.

"No. Not anymore," Elektra answered.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that."

"If I would have known that Peter and Spider-Man where one and the same…"

But Mary Jane cut her off saying, "That shouldn't be the point Elektra and you know that. As Spider-Man, Peter has done a lot of good for this city. To think that you tried to kill him is something that I can't understand."

"You're right, Mary Jane. Knowing who Spider-Man is should not matter and I understand that now. I just hope that you can forgive me."

"Knowing Pete, he probably has already forgiven you. I think I can do the same but it will take a while for me to trust you."

"I can see your point and I don't blame you. I'll do my best to regain your trust."

"I would like to know why you don't want to kill Peter anymore?"

Elektra took a minute to think over Mary Jane's question and replied, "When Peter didn't kill me when those guys from the Hand asked him to was when I decided I didn't want to kill him anymore. I knew right then and there what kind of guy Peter was and I don't see the point in carry out the contract against him."

That was when Peter reappeared and took a seat on the arm of the chair that Mary Jane was sitting in.

"It's nice to see that the two of you didn't kill each other while I was gone," Peter said getting a laugh from the two women. "Anyway, why did you want to kill me, Elektra?"

"A friend of mind set this up for me. I'm really an assassin and I get paid for eliminating people for a price. This was done as a request to him since he died a while ago and I thought that I'd do this job for him," Elektra replied.

"I see. I know I have pissed off a lot of people over the last few years but I never thought that any of them would ever try to put a hit on me. Now the next question is: Do you know who hired you?"

"No, I don't. The only thing that I have is some contact information if I needed anything from my contact and I never did need anything."

"Would you be willing to give me that information so that I can find out who hired you?"

"Sure. I don't have any use for it anymore. I would like to say that I'm sorry for trying to kill you. Its just I have been doing this kind of thing for so long, it makes you lose a part of yourself."

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you want to kill me anymore?"

"I told Mary Jane while you were changing that the moment I no longer want to kill you was when you saved me. You didn't have to and you could've killed me. I owe you my life, Peter and I value the friendship that we had before I found out about you. I just hope I can regain your trust in me."

"Talking things over is a start and I know I can trust you. You wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what made you do this kind of thing in the first place?"

Elektra then told Peter and Mary Jane that it started with the death of her father. She witnessed the killing and wanted revenge on the killer. When she mentioned that part Peter knew exactly how Elektra felt since he felt the same way when his uncle Ben was shot by a carjacker. The next thing Elektra told them was how she started to train vigorously so that she would be ready to face her father's killer. When she did, she found out that the guy she thought killed her father wasn't the one that had actually did it and she had almost killed him. Elektra didn't go into detail about Daredevil and Bullseye since she didn't want to relive that part of her life over again.

"And that's pretty much why I do what I do," Elektra finished.

"Wow, did they catch the guy who killed your father?" Mary Jane asked.

"Yes they did."

"Well, I can fully understand what you went through because that's how I became Spider-Man," Peter told Elektra.

"How so?" Elektra asked.

Peter then started his story of how he became Spider-Man. He started by telling how he got bit by a genetically altered spider and that the spider had passed on certain traits onto him like spider-like strength, speed, agility, the ability to walk on walls and to create his own webbing. Peter then showed Elektra the spinnerets on his wrists and fired a web line up to the ceiling to prove it. Peter also said that he also got this uncanny sixth sense that he called his 'spider sense' which warns him of danger.

"So that's why you were able to get out of the way and dodge my attacks," Elektra said.

"Yep. It comes in handy and has pulled my butt out of the fire on several occasions," replied Peter.

Peter then continued his story where he had his fight with his uncle and that was going to be the last time he would see Ben alive but at the time Peter didn't know that. He had gone to win some money in a wrestling match and was able to do so but he got stiffed on the prize money. He then left the office and headed for the elevator when the box office was robbed. Peter then noticed the robber leaving the office and running towards him and the elevator. Peter stepped aside and let the crook take the elevator. The guy that got robbed told Peter that he could have stopped him and Peter shot back that it wasn't his problem which was the same line Peter got from him when he wouldn't give Peter all of the prize money. Peter then left the arena and after a while of walking he saw a crowd of people up ahead and went to investigate. He was shocked to notice that his uncle was lying on the ground with a gunshot wound. He made his way to his uncle and explained to a police officer that he was the man's nephew. Peter then asked how it happened and the officer said a carjacker did it and that they were following him. Peter then turned back to his uncle who was slowly fading away. His uncle was able to say Peter's name before he died which made Peter want to get the bastard that did that to his uncle and that's what he did. Peter was able to locate the guy at an abandoned warehouse and confronted him. To Peter's horror, he found out that the man that killed his uncle was the same man he let get away from the arena. The guy was able to catch Peter off guard until Peter used his newfound abilities to disarm the man. Scaring the guy, the man backed up and tripped on a pipe on the floor and went out the window falling to his death.

"After thinking over the events that happened that night, I decided that I didn't want anyone to go through the pain that I went through that night. From there, Spider-Man was born." Peter said finishing his sad tale. "There was one thing that I learned from that experience and it was something that my uncle Ben once told me, 'With great power comes great responsibility.' Those words are what I live by as Spider-Man."

"Oh, Peter," was all Elektra could say since she was so moved by what Peter had told her.

"As you can now see Elektra we have a little more in common than just sharing a class at ESU. My hope now is that I can trust you with this secret."

"Peter, I won't tell anyone anything about you being Spider-Man and I'm honored that you would trust me with you secret. I hope that our friendship isn't ruined because of this."

"It's not. If I can trust you enough with me being Spider-Man, I think our friendship is still intact. What about you, MJ?" Peter asked.

"I agree with you, Peter. It's just getting use to the fact that now I don't just have a superhero boyfriend, I also have an assassin as a friend," Mary Jane replied with a slight laugh.

Both Peter and Elektra laughed at that.

"Now that we have gotten that taken care of, back to the problem at hand. Elektra, who are the Hand?" Peter asked.

"The Hand?" Mary Jane said.

"Yeah. Two guys just appeared out of nowhere when Elektra and I were fighting and they said that they were members of this group called the Hand. They wanted me to join them if I killed Elektra and when I wouldn't do it they attacked us. Once I webbed them up we high-tailed it out of there and eventually came here," Peter said.

"Do you think you've seen the last of them?" Mary Jane asked.

"I don't think so, Mary Jane," replied Elektra, "Now getting back to your question, Peter, about the Hand. As far as I know they are a mysterious group from Japan. They also are a ninja assassin guild that pursues dark agendas while lending their services to anyone who meets their price."

"So how did you get mixed up with a bunch like that?" Peter asked.

"I came across them when I was hired to kill a young girl. But when I tried to kill her I couldn't do it, so I gave up the assignment. It wasn't till later that I found out that this girl was very gifted in the martial arts just like myself and that the Hand wanted her to become apart of their group. With the girl's help, we were able to defeat some of the Hand's members who were after her. I guess they were pissed that they didn't get her and are now after me because of their failure."

"Have they been after you ever since?" Mary Jane asked.

"I didn't think so until I saw them tonight."

"Now we have to come up with a game plan so that we can get the Hand and the person who hired Elektra to kill me. The first thing to do, Elektra is for you to find out anything you can on those guys from the hand if you can," Peter said to Elektra who gave him a nod telling him that she would do it. "Once Elektra has given me the contact information from her mysterious employer, I'll try to find out who this person is. MJ, you can check the back issues of the _Bugle_and a few other local papers to see if it would shed any light on who I might've pissed off so that they would want to kill their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man," Mary Jane gave Peter a nod as well to signify that she would do what she could. "After that we can go from there."

They all agreed on that point.

Mary Jane then added, "You know Peter, this may not be the only time you have to figure out who wants to kill Spider-Man. I think there are several people who want to see you dead and that includes Jameson."

Peter had to laugh at the idea of Jameson trying to kill him and he finally did.

Peter suddenly added, "There's one more thing that I would like to give the two of you before you decide to leave. So stay right here and I'll be back in a few seconds."

Peter then went to his bedroom and he left a very dumbfounded Mary Jane and Elektra to wonder what he was up to. It wasn't long before Peter returned carrying what looked like a handheld TV in his hands.

"What to do have there, Pete?" Mary Jane asked.

Before he explained anything, Peter dug into his pocket and handed both Mary Jane and Elektra something that looked like a spider. "What you have in your hands, ladies, is what I call a spider tracer. It's something I came up with a few months ago that would allow me to track anything that the tracer is attached to," Peter said.

"How does it work?" Elektra asked.

"By pressing the center of the spider you will activate the tracer," Peter said, then activated the one that Elektra held in her hand and continued explaining, "The monitor that I have is able to track where the tracer is as you can see on the screen."

Peter showed Elektra and Mary Jane how it worked. They were able to see a little blip on the screen that was flashing which indicated the active spider tracer.

"What's the range of the tracer, Peter?" Elektra asked.

"The range is about fifteen miles. I want both of you to have one in case you need me in an emergency," Peter replied.

"Thanks, Peter. I'll give you the information you need tomorrow at ESU if that's alright."

"Sure. I have class in the morning and I can meet you at the student union around 11:30."

"That would be perfect. See ya later, you two," Elektra said and she left Peter's apartment heading for home.

"I'll see ya later too, Tiger. I want to get started early tomorrow so I'll let you get some rest," Mary Jane said.

Before Mary Jane left, Peter gave her a quick hug and a kiss. Peter then turned in for the night to prepare for what tomorrow's activities would bring.

* * *

The following day Peter went to ESU to not only to go to his regularly scheduled classes but also to get what information he could from Elektra about the person or even persons who had hired her to kill Spider-Man. Peter's first class that day seemed like it didn't want to end since it went by so slowly. It felt that way to Peter because he really wanted to find out who was after his alter ego. When class finally ended, Peter went to the student union to await Elektra's arrival.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," Elektra said as she took a seat next to Peter.

"Nah, it gave me a chance to get some work done before you got here," replied Peter.

"Where's Mary Jane? I thought that she would be here with you."

"She didn't have class this morning so she is going over some newspaper articles at the library as we speak. In a little while I'll go and see if she found out anything. You can tag along if you want to."

"Actually I was going to go do some checking on those two guys from the Hand after we're done here but you can fill me in later."

"Sure. So let's see what you have for me."

Elektra gave a piece of paper with the information he requested on it. Peter gave the information a quick glance and stuck it in his pocket.

"Now I'll try to find out who belongs to that and we can go from there," Peter said.

"How are you going to find out who hired me to kill you?" Elektra asked.

"I know someone at the _Bugle_ who I think can help me out with this. He has a few police contacts, which could help immensely. I'll go see him after I'm done checking on MJ."

"Well, I'll let you go and see Mary Jane so that I can check on finding any information I can on those guys from the Hand."

"I'll see ya later, Elektra."

Then they both went there separate ways to continue their work.

* * *

It didn't take Peter long to find Mary Jane at an ESU library computer. Luckily for Peter, he was able to find an empty chair next to Mary Jane.

"Hey, sweetheart. How's it going?" Peter asked.

Mary Jane was startled to see Peter sitting next to her and her mood brightened immensely at the sight of him. "Let's just say that it's going," she said.

"That good, huh?"

"I've been searching the back issues from the _Times_, _Post_, _Globe_ and the _Bugle_ and as far as I can tell there isn't anything there to signify one of the many criminals that you have caught would've hired someone to kill you."

"Out of the few guys I've nabbed recently, I don't think that they would have the brain cells to try to pull something like that," Peter said as he thought of Rhino, Shocker and Scorpion.

"Did you want me to keep looking, Pete?"

"You did a great job already, MJ. You don't have to look for anything more."

With the information that Elektra gave me a while ago we should be able to find out who has it in for me. I'm going to head to the _Bugle_ to see if I can find out who this person is and then head back here for my last class of the day."

"Well, I should get going too. I have a class in about a half hour that I need to prepare for."

"Ok, MJ. Catch ya later and don't work too hard."

"Catch ya later, Tiger."

Giving each other a quick kiss, they went their separate ways.

* * *

As Peter left the library he had figured out the fastest way for him to get to the _Bugle_, Spider-Man Express. Making his was off campus Peter found an alley to change into his Spider-Man costume. Then he climbed the alley wall up to the roof and he fired a web line to begin his journey to the _Daily Bugle_. It wasn't long until Peter arrived on the rooftop of the _Bugle_, so Peter changed out of his costume and back to his regular clothes and went inside using the roof access door that was nearby.

In no time at all, Peter was in the main office of the _Daily Bugle_. As usual it was fairly busy in there as it was an important newspaper. Peter approached the one person he thought of who could help him find the person he wanted to talk to, Betty Brant.

"Hi, Betty," Peter greeted her.

"Well, hello Peter. Mr. Jameson is not here, as well as Mr. Robertson if you were looking for them," Betty replied.

"Thanks, but I'm not here to see them this time. I was wondering if Mr. Urich was in?"

"I'll give him a call to see if he is at his desk."

It wasn't long until Betty got in touch with Ben Urich and asked him if he was able to talk to Peter.

"You're in luck, Peter, Ben's here and you can go back to talk to him," Betty said.

"Thanks, Betty." Peter answered and he went to Ben Urich desk.

Ben Urich was the _Bugle's_ best investigative reporter. Unlike Jameson, he never believed that Spider-Man was a menace. This was one reason Peter got along so well with him. They had gotten to know and respect one another after having worked a few assignments together.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Peter Parker. I haven't seen you around in a while. Keeping busy with school?" Ben asked shaking Peter's hand.

"School has been keeping me busy among other things. I was wondering if you could do me a favor, Mr. Urich," Peter said.

"Sure, no problem and call me Ben."

"Okay Ben, could you find out whose number this is?" Peter asked as he handed Urich a note with the number.

"I'll see what I can do. Do you need the answer right away?"

"As soon as possible if that's all right."

"That's all right Peter. Is there anything else that you needed?"

"Nope, that's it."

"Alright, I'll let you know when I get the answer. If you're lucky I might be able to find out later today."

"That would be great, Ben. I gotta get back to ESU for my final class of the day. I'll give you my cell number in case something does turn up today and I'll talk to ya later," Peter said giving Ben his cell number.

"See ya later Peter and don't be a stranger around here."

Before Peter left, he said good-bye to Betty and headed back to the roof. Peter changed into his Spider-Man costume again and swung off to go back to ESU.

* * *

When she was finished her work at ESU, Elektra went to see the one person that she knew that would possibly have some information on the members of the Hand, Stick. There was only one place where Stick would be at this time of day and that would be a pool hall and Elektra had a pretty good idea which one that would be.

Elektra didn't take long to find the pool hall she was looking for because it was the same one she found Stick in all of those months ago when she needed his help with Abby and her father. She entered the pool hall and immediately saw Stick who appeared to be hustling some poor soul with a game of pool. Elektra was always amazed at how well Stick could play, especially since he was blind. She watched from a distance as her one time teacher defeated his opponent and took his money.

"Elektra?" Stick asked as she slowly approached him.

"Stick, it's good to see you again you ole pool shark you," Elektra greeted him.

"It's good to be seen. What do I owe the honor of your gracious appearance?"

"I've seemed to have run into a little trouble again."

"What else is new? How pray tell did you wind up in this situation in the first place?"

Before answering him, Elektra ledStick to a private area in the pool hall so that they could have some privacy. Elektra then explained to Stick how she was hired to kill Spider-Man and how she went about doing it. Next she explained about how the Hand got involved and that she and with some help from Spider-Man were able to get away from them. When Elektra mentioned the Hand it surprised Stick. He thought that he would have heard the last from them or at least for a good while any way.

"Are you still out to kill Spider-Man?" Stick asked.

"No. He was able to put his trust in me so that we could get rid of those guys from the Hand together," Elektra answered.

"Why would he do something like that?"

"Because they are after him as well. They interrupted a fight between us and when they saw me they wanted Spider-Man to join them. To show his allegiance to them, he would've had to kill me. If he didn't they would kill us both. In the end, Spider-Man saved me."

"Did you find out who they were?"

"They said their names were Matsuo and Takashi."

"Their names are familiar to me. Matsuo is not gifted with extraordinary abilities like Tattoo and Typhoid Mary were but Takashi is."

"How so?"

"Takashi is a shape shifter and he can become anything or anyone he wants. Be very careful with him. Matsuo is no slouch either but I would be more concerned with Takashi."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Unfortunately that is all I know. I hope that you and Spider-Man will not be harmed when you encounter these men again."

"With the information you just gave me, I think we'll be alright. Thanks, Stick."

"Keep safe Elektra, and if you need anymore of my assistance you know where to find me."

"I know," Elektra said and she gave Stick a kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

Peter was just coming out of Dr. Connors' class when his cell phone rang and he quickly answered it. He recognized the voice on the other end to be Ben Urich's.

"I didn't catch you at a bad time did I, Peter?" Ben asked.

"Nope, I just finished class for the day and I was gonna head for home. I assume you found something for me?" Peter replied.

"Yeah, I was able to get the information that you requested but I won't be able to give it to you in person if you want it right away. Is it all right if I give it to Betty so that she could get it to you?"

"That would be fine, Ben. I'll head over to the _Bugle_ right away to pick it up."

"Good. Betty will have it waiting for you."

"Thanks a lot, Ben. I really appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it, Peter. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Ben."

Peter then turned his cell off and headed off to change into Spider-Man to get there as fast as he could. Before heading to the paper, Peter made a quick stop at his apartment to drop his books and other things off and then proceeded to the _Daily Bugle_. When he got there, Peter followed the same routine as he did earlier when he was there last.

In no time at all, Peter was in the main office of the _Daily Bugle_ and he made his way towards Betty Brant's desk.

"Well, this is a surprise, Peter Parker gracing us with his presence twice in one day. What is the occasion?" Betty teased.

Peter chuckled at that and replied, "Nice to see you again too, Betty. Ben said that he left something for me with you."

Betty pulled open one of the drawers to her desk and pulled out an envelope from it and gave it to Peter. "What is it, Peter?" she asked.

"I just wanted Ben to check something out for me and I guess he got an answer for me pretty fast. Well, I gotta go and check this out. See ya later, Betty."

"See ya, Peter."

Peter made his way back up to the roof and changed once again into Spider-Man. But before he left, Peter decided to take a look at what Ben found out for him. What Peter found in the envelope shocked him to his core.

"Son of a…"

* * *

AN: Peter now knows who hired Elektra to kill him thanks to some fine work from Ben Urich. You may wonder why Urich is working at the Bugle. Well, he has always worked at the Daily Bugle in the comics and that's where I wanted him. In the Daredevil film, Ben did not work at the Bugle. Why? That's a simple question to answer. Since Spider-Man's film rights belong to a different studio than Daredevil's, Urich had to work at a different paper since the Bugle is more associated with Spider-Man than Daredevil. I hope this explains my reason of having Ben Urich at the Bugle. But you, my dear readers will have to what for the next chapter to find out the identity of Elektra's mysterious employer. Now that Elektra is teaming up with Peter, how will she and Spider-Man defeat those two guys from the villainous group known as the Hand? Keep reading to find out about that. As always, thanks go out to the following reviewers: **Laser Crusader**, **Jenn1**, **SpartanCommander**, **Georgia Kennedy** and **Ratdogtwo**. A special welcome and thanks go out to newcomers **htbthomas** and **rezevil fan**. Again let me know what you think by giving a review. 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

"Son of a…" Peter said as he read the information that Ben had found. Peter was a little shaken up at this revelation. He took out his cell phone and dialed Mary Jane's number.

"MJ?" Peter asked.

"Peter, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Mary Jane asked. She could tell by Peter's tone that something was wrong.

"I'm fine, MJ. I just got some information from Ben that will shed light on who we're dealing with."

"That's great, Pete. Then you know who hired Elektra. Who is it?"

"I'll tell you person. Can you get hold of Elektra so that I can tell her what I found out?"

"Sure. Are you sure you're okay? You don't sound like your cheery self."

"I'm just surprised at who hired Elektra, that's all. I'm going to do some web swinging to clear my head. If you need to reach me I'll leave my cell on. When you get in touch with Elektra tell her to come over so that we can talk about this."

"I'll let her know what's going on and we'll wait until you get back."

"Thanks, MJ. Talk to ya later."

"Bye, Pete."

When the connection was broken, Peter put his cell in a hidden pouch in his costume.

* * *

It had been almost a full day since Matsuo and Takashi had engaged Elektra and Spider-Man. Fortunately, they were able to get out of Spider-Man's webbing before the authorities could investigate. That was not an experience they wanted to repeat when they met their foes again. 

While they were trying to figure out what to do next, the phone rang. Takashi answered it. To his surprise and dismay he heard Roshi's impatient voice on the other end of the line.

"How are things going?" Roshi asked.

"Well, sir," Takashi began, "we were able to confront both of them, but we were unable to recruit Spider-Man or kill Elektra. When Spider-Man refused to accept our offer, we tried to kill him as well, but we underestimated his abilities and they got away."

"I see." Roshi replied menacingly.

"We are not giving up yet, Master Roshi" Takashi said anxiously. We'll regroup and get rid of them soon enough."

"Excellent, Takashi. Do you need any assistance this time?"

"I would like to request that you send us some ninjas to aid us with our assignment."

"How many would you need?"

"Twenty or thirty should do the job."

At hearing that number, Roshi was shocked. "Why that many?" he asked.

"Spider-Man is extremely difficult to handle. If we can outnumber him, I believe we'll have a very good chance to end his web-swinging career for good. When we have dealt with those two, what do you want us to do next?"

"I would like for you and Matsuo to make arrangements to bring their bodies back here."

"Why would you want that, Master Roshi?"

"We will be able to have them work for us. Using the proper resurrection ritual, they will be brought back to life to serve the Hand."

"I guess we would be making good use of our enemies."

"Yes, it would. If there is nothing else, I will let you get back to what you were doing. Please inform Matsuo of what we discussed."

"I will, sir."

"Good. The ninjas should arrive within the next 24 hours. Again, keep me posted with what's going on," Roshi said breaking the connection.

Takashi told Matsuo what he had discussed with their leader. Matsuo was to learn that they were not going to be disciplined for not getting the job done.They both knew that Roshi did not tolerate failure.

"It's good to know that Master Roshi agreed with your request for some assistance. When did he say the ninjas would arrive?" Matsuo asked.

"He said within the next 24 hours. This will give us some time to come up with our next move concerning Elektra and Spider-Man. I told Master Roshi that with dealing with Spider-Man we would need to outnumber him in order to take him down and that is why I asked for more Hand ninjas," Takashi said.

"I'll tell you this, my friend, it wasn't an unreasonable request. Like you, I think we could use all the help we can get. Spider-Man may be difficult to bring down but Elektra is no slouch either. Remember, she took out some of our best warriors."

"Yes, but we'll have the ultimate revenge when we kill them both and bring them back to serve the Hand faithfully."

Matsuo agreed. They began to work on their next move when something caught Matsuo'seye outside. He looked out the window, "Takashi, look at this," he said, surprised.

Takashi went to the window. They two of them saw Spider-Man web swinging his way through the neighborhood.

"Takashi, do you think you can follow him without being seen?" Matsuo asked.

"No problem," Takashi replied.

Matsuo then grabbed Takashi's cell phone from a nearby table as Takashi changed into a fairly large raven. "Don't forget this," Matsuo said, offering the cell phone to Takashi who took it in his talons. "If Spider-Man stops, give me a call and we'll try to get rid of him."

The only reply he got was a squawk from the raven, which suddenly went out the window in search of its prey.

* * *

Spider-Man headed for the one spot where he could think about what he had just learned. The place was one of the highest in the city and a place where he was very familiar. He first ventured up there after he fought the man that had killed his uncle. Ever since, Peter would return to that perch to think. Spider-Man took his place next to his old friend the gargoyle and began to think things through. 

"It's been a rough couple of days for me. First I find out that Elektra, whom I just became friends with was trying to kill me. At least we were able to work things out especially after she found out that 'your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man' was in fact Peter Parker, a guy she knew from ESU. After that, these two goons show up out of nowhere claiming to be from this group called the Hand. The interesting thing about those guys was that they wanted me to kill Elektra so I could join their group or they would kill us both.

"It looked like a no win situation, but Elektra and I managed to get out of that situation without a hair out of place. But now we have to deal with those two whenever they show up, not to mention the person who hired Elektra to kill me. Between MJ, Elektra and myself, we came up with a plan of action. Elektra was taking care of the stuff about the Hand and MJ and I dealt with who hired her. MJ couldn't come up with anybody for a suspect so I gave some info that Elektra had over to Ben Urich to see what he could turn up. But what he found shocked the hell out of me and that's why I'm here," Spider-Man finished talking to the eagle and all he got back was nothing but silence. Getting all that out felt therapeutic to him even though he was just talking to statue.

During his talk, Spider-Man spotted a raven flying around him. He didn't know what to make of it since it was rare that he saw any type of birds flying around at the height he was at. The real curious thing was that he thought he saw something in the raven's talons but Spider-Man couldn't make out what it could be but what was troubling him was his spider sense was going off and he didn't understand why.

"Well, I think I'm all talked out for now. Time to take a quick look around the city to see if there's anything going on and then home. Thanks for listening, buddy," Spider-Man said giving the hideous-looking stone sentinel a pat on the head.

Out of Peter's sight, the raven transformed back into Takashi and made a quick phone call to Matsuo to tell him where he was. While they were talking, Takashi noticed that Spider-Man was leaving. He quickly changed back into the raven, grabbed the cell phone in his talons, and took off after Spider-Man leaving Matsuo to converse with himself.

* * *

As Spider-Man was swinging his way above the streets, his spider sense started going off. He looked around to see what was going on, but he couldn't find anything until abird started attacking him. With his free arm, Spider-Man swatted at the bird but it wouldn't leave him alone until it had pecked at him enough that he losthis grip on the web line and crash-landed on a nearby roof. 

After observing that Spider-Man appeared shaken by the fail, the raven morphed back into Takashi. He immediately contacted Matsuo, letting him know the webslinger's exact location. Takashi kept an eye on him toprevent him from escaping before Matsuo could arrive. The shape-shifter did not have to wait long. Matsuo suddenly arrived, accompanied by a half dozen Hand ninjas.

Takashi saidto Matsuo, "I knew that Roshi promised that Hand ninjas would take about 24 hours to get here but I didn't think that they would get here that quickly."

"They were in the area and there are more on the way. For now we'll have to get along with the ninjas that we have and go from there," Matsuo told Takashi as the whole group surrounded Spider-Man.

"Can anyone give me the license of that bird?" Spider-Man said as he shook the cobwebs out of his head from the fall. Spider-Man was slowly getting up when he realized that he was surrounded.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Spider-Man and this time we are not alone," Matsuo said.

"Who are the guys in the black pajamas?" Spider-Man asked.

"It doesn't matter since we'll be the last thing that you'll ever see," Takashi said as they all started to approach the wall crawler.

Spider-Man stood his ground as they started to attack. One by one the ninjas came at Spider-Man, but he was able to either dodge their attack or grab a hold of one and toss them into each other. Spider-Man was also able to handle both Takashi and Matsuo when they tried to get at Spider-Man. But after they were thrown off to the side, the ninjas, Matsuo, and Takashi got right back up and got ready to attack again.

"Oh, brother. Here we go again," Spider-Man groaned as he prepared to defend himself again.

This time when the Hand members attacked they did so together. It didn't give Spider-Man enough time to react against their attack so they were able to get several blows on him. They continually pounded on Spider-Man until he had enough of them. Using his spider strength, Spider-Man flung the Hand members off of him.

"No more Mr. Nice Spider," Spider-Man told them as they started to get up.

As the Hand members were finally on their feet again they started tossing pellets at Spider-Man. Spider-Man thought nothing of them since the pellets didn't activate his spider sense but then he realized they were not the real danger. Once the pellets had hit the ground, they emitted smoke, which soon bathed everyone on that rooftop almost invisible. When this happened, Spider-Man's spider sense started going off. While enveloped in the smoke, Spider-Man was being punched and kicked from all sides. His spider sense didn't give him time to react to each threat. For what seemed to be several minutes Spider-Man was constantly being beaten at even though from time to time he was able to fight back, but the smoke was really hampering him.

Spider-Man was starting to sway on his feet from the pounding that he was taking from the Hand. The only thing that was in his mind now was to make it out of there alive. As luck would have it, the smoke was starting to clear which gave Spider-Man an opening he so desperately needed. He slowly battled his way to the edge of the rooftop. Spider-Man was then able to fight off a couple of Hand ninjas so that he was able to limp the rest of the way to the edge and leaned over and began to fall over the edge.

Both Matsuo and Takashi saw Spider-Man do this and they ran to the edge with all of the Hand ninjas to see where Spider-Man had landed. To their surprise, Spider-Man was gone.

"Damn it! He got away again," Takashi said still looking down at the street below.

"It's of no consequence, my friend. Spider-Man was extremely lucky this time. Even though he got away, we were able to get the better of him this time. But when next we meet with the wall crawler, we'll have even more Hand ninjas. I just hope that Master Roshi will not be too upset at us because of this," Matsuo said.

They slowly moved away from the roof's edge and took their leave, very eager for their next encounter with Spider-Man.

* * *

Mary Jane waited patiently for both Peter and Elektra to arrive so she busied herself with some homework. Before starting her work, Mary Jane was able to get in touch with Elektra who said that she would be right over. Trying to concentrate on her schoolwork was hard for her to do since she was wondering what Peter had found out. To her surprise, the first one to arrive at her place was Elektra. 

"Hi, Mary Jane. Is Peter here yet?" Elektra asked.

"Not yet. But he did find out who hired you," Mary Jane replied.

"Well, that's good news. I can't wait to find out who it is. I did find out a little about our two friends from the Hand."

Elektra then told Mary Jane what she found out about Matsuo and Takashi. Even though it wasn't much, it was still better than nothing. Mary Jane was shocked to learn that the man named Takashi was a shape shifter.

"So, let me get this straight. This guy can change into anything he wants?" Mary Jane asked.

"Pretty much. That will make him the hardest one to handle because one minute he could look like himself and the next he could be someone or something else," replied Elektra.

They continued their discussion ofthe Hand. When they finished, Mary Jane heard a tapping sound coming from her balcony doors. She glanced up and saw Peter in his costume. Mary Jane opened the door to let Peter in when he fell right into Mary Jane's arms.

"Peter!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

Elektra came out to see what was wrong. "What's the matter with Peter?" Elektra asked coming up to the both of them.

"I don't know," Mary Jane replied anxiously. "Can you help me get him to the couch?"

They grabbed a hold of Peter, one on either side of him, and gently put him on the couch. After that, Mary Jane removed Peter's mask and was shocked at what she saw. Peter's face was bruised and his right eye was almost swollen shut.

"My God, Peter. What happened to you?" Mary Jane asked.

"Those guys from the Hand paid me another visit," Peter said groggily.

"Were they alone or did they have help?" Elektra asked.

"They had help, alright. A small group of ninjas did this to me."

"Hand ninjas," Elektra replied. "I've tangled with those guys before. That gives us one more thing to worry about."

"Well, first thing we'll do is get Peter here fixed up," Mary Jane said. "I'll go get the first aid kit and clean you up, Pete." She started to go up when Peter grabbed her arm.

"Before I pass out I want to tell you who hired Elektra," Peter said barely keeping conscious.

"Who is it, Peter?" Mary Jane asked.

"It's…" Peter nodded off for a couple of seconds and then continued, "It's Harry, MJ. Harry Osborn." When Peter finished he quickly lost consciousness.

AN: Well ladies and gentlemen, now you know that it was Harry that hired Elektra. That definitely adds a new dimension to things. Keep reading to see where things go from here. A special thanks go out to **Jenn1**, **Laser Crusader**, **Ratdogtwo**, **htbthomas**, **SpartanCommander** and **Georgia Kennedy** for their wonderful reviews. Now it's time to review to let me know what you think about this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Mary Jane was stunned at Peter's revelation. All she could do was shake her head, sit down, and compose herself.

Elektra didn't know what to make of the situation either. She could only assume that Mary Jane knew this Harry Osborn character.

"Mary Jane, are you okay?" Elektra asked anxiously.

"Not really," Mary Jane responded. "I can't believe that Harry, of all people, would want to kill Peter. I just don't understand it."

"So, I take it that you know the guy."

"Yes, Peter and I both know Harry really well." Mary Jane paused, glancing over at the man she loves. "I think that we should tend to Peter and see how badly he's hurt."

Mary Jane had to go over to Peter's apartment and get a few of his things. Fortunately, they had given each other spare keys to their respective apartments in case of emergencies like the situation they were in. Elektra stayed behind so that Peter would not be left alone.

Mary Jane was back in twenty minutes. She retrieved her first aid kit, and with Elektra's help, cleaned up his face, getting rid of the dried blood around his mouth and nose. As MJ gently rubbed the antiseptic towlette over his bruises, he began to stir.

"You know that tickles and hurts," Peter said as he regained consciousness.

"Welcome back, Peter," Elektra said, amazed at Peter's rapid recovery.

"Hello there, Tiger," Mary Jane said softly as she finished cleaning Peter's face. "You gave us quite a start when you blacked out. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I went a few rounds with some ninjas," Peter answered with a slight chuckle. "All kidding aside, I ache in places where I thought I couldn't ache in and I feel like one giant bruise."

"Well, your face sure looks like one," Mary Jane giggled. "How's your eye?"

"I can open it a little bit. By morning it should be fine. Could you ladies help me take off the top of my costume so I can tell what else is hurting?" He asked, a flirtatious gleam in his eye.

Mary Jane and Elektra were happy to oblige. They helped Peter into a sitting position, much to his discomfort, and helped him take off his top. To his dismay, Peter's earlier assessment had been right. He did look like one giant bruise. Peter was black and blue all across his chest, back and stomach.

"How's your breathing, Peter?" Elektra asked.

Knowing what Elektra meant by that question, Peter then took a deep breath and let it out with a little wince showing on his face.

"Not bad," Peter answered. "I don't think my ribs are broken if that's what you were getting at. But to be on the safe side, I think we should wrap them up in case they're bruised, which I suspect they might be."

Mary Jane nodded her head in agreement. But she still had concerns. "I suggest that you still see a doctor in the morning to take a look at those ribs, just to be on the safe side.

"You know she's right, Peter," Elektra said. "Seeing a doctor isn't a bad idea."

"Don't I have any say in the matter?" Peter asked in mock indignation. But all he got for his assertiveness were stern looks from both ladies. "I actually agree that I need to see a doctor. Do you have anyone in mind? I can't just see anyone, you know."

"Don't worry Peter. I know someone who can take a look at you with no questions asked," Elektra replied.

"Do I want to know who this doctor is?" Peter asked.

"The doctor is someone that I know who has helped me out after some of my tougher jobs. He's totally reliable."

"Well then, I really shouldn't complain. How do I go about seeing this doctor?"

"Leave that to me," Elektra told him firmly.

"Now with that being settled, I think we should let Peter rest and go over everything we need to do tomorrow the morning," Mary Jane said.

Peter started to get up from the couch when Mary Jane put her hand on his chest and forced him back down.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" Mary Jane asked Peter giving him a very stern glare.

"I was just going to go back to my apartment to rest up," Peter replied a little sheepishly.

"I don't think so, Tiger. You are going to stay right there and rest. I've got some things for you to change into because you're in no shape to be moving around. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

Mary Jane tossed Peter some clothes for him to change into while Elektra snickered at their recent verbal exchange.

"Could I have a little privacy, ladies?" Peter asked.

"Sure," Mary Jane and Elektra said together while making their way out of the living room so that Peter could change.

It didn't take Peter long to change and call the girls back in. With Peter all settled in for the night, Elektra bid them good evening and told them that she would be back in the morning.

Before going to her bedroom, Mary Jane made sure that Peter was settled in. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head and lovingly whispered, "Good night, Tiger."

After Mary Jane left, Peter tried to fall asleep but it wasn't easy. All he could think about was Harry. He couldn't believe that his best friend would want him dead. Actually, Peter had a good idea why, and still hoped that he could tell Harry the truth about what really happened with his father. Peter finally fell asleep still wondering what to do next.

* * *

Peter woke up the next day feeling better than he had the night before. He went straight to the bathroom to see how he looked. Not surprisingly, all of his aches and bruises were gone. But he still felt a little stiff from sleeping on Mary Jane's couch.

As Peter walked out of the bathroom, he collided with Mary Jane knocking them both to the floor.

"I'm sorry, MJ. Are you okay?" Peter asked anxiously as he helped Mary Jane up. "I should have paid a little more attention to my spider sense."

"I'm fine Peter, really," she replied, giving him the once over. "You look a whole lot better too, Tiger."

Peter noticing Mary Jane taking a look at him said, "I hope I meet with your approval."

"You most certainly do, kind sir," Mary Jane said in her Cecily accent as she gave Peter a nice, warm hug.

Instead of breaking the hug, Peter leaned down and gave Mary Jane a very passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Mary Jane asked.

"For helping me last night, cleaning and patching me up and being the greatest girlfriend on the face of the earth," Peter replied.

"You're very welcome, Tiger. I just hope that you don't make a habit of getting hurt."

"You and me both, MJ. I'll let you continue with what you have to do and if you don't mind, I'll make us breakfast."

"Knock yourself out," she said softly, flashing her million-dollar smile.

Peter headed into Mary Jane's kitchen to see what she had. It didn't take Peter long to decide what would be on the menu.

By the time Mary Jane came into the kitchen to check up on Peter, she was amazed at what she saw. The table was set with plates for the two of them along with some toast and bacon. Peter was just turning around with a frying pan full of scrambled eggs when he noticed Mary Jane.

"Take a seat and I'll be with you in a second," Peter said as he served up the scramble eggs.

"It looks and smells wonderful, Tiger," Mary Jane said.

"Thanks, MJ. Let's dig in."

They ate in silence enjoying each other's company. When they were finished, Peter gathered the plates and silverware.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mary Jane asked wryly.

"Since we're finished, I thought that I would do the dishes," replied Peter.

"I don't think so, Pete. Since you fixed a wonderful breakfast, I think it's only fair that I do the dishes."

"Do you mind a little help then?"

"I'd gladly accept your help."

They immediately started a production line, with Mary Jane washing and Peter drying. They had almost finished when the doorbell rang.

"Do you mind getting that, Peter?" Mary Jane asked.

"Sure, MJ," Peter replied as he handed her his dishtowel and went to answer the door.

Peter wasn't surprised to find out who was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Good morning, Peter," Elektra said. "You look a lot better since last saw you."

"Good morning to you too, Elektra, " Peter replied warmly. "I do feel better. I just feel a little stiff. I'll get my ribs looked at as soon as I can get an appointment."

Peter led Elektra into the kitchen where Mary Jane was finishing the dishes. When Mary Jane finished, she joined the others around the table to discuss the situation involving Harry. They told Elektra about their relationships with Harry, that Peter and Harry had been close friends throughout high school, and that Mary Jane had dated him after graduation.

"Why did you break up?" Elektra inquired, trying to piece together the mysterious, complex puzzle that was Harry Osborn.

"Well, to be honest," Mary Jane responded, "At first our relationship was great. He bought me things, took me out to dinner at fancy restaurants, and all that. But after I while, I began to realize that I didn't really have the feelings for him that a girlfriend should have." She gave Peter a quick glance and a smile.

"I can certainly understand that," Elektra said sympathetically. "Was there anything else? Anything he might have said or done."

Mary Jane thought for a moment. "No, not Harry. His father. I really didn't care too much for Harry's father."

"And why is that?" Elektra wanted to know. 

It was Peter who answered. "Harry's dad was Norman Osborn. He was the head of Oscorp."

"What do you mean by 'was'? Is Harry's father dead?"

"Yes, he died a couple of years ago," Mary Jane interjected.

"How?"

"Before I answer that question I have to ask you one first," Peter began, "Have you heard of the Green Goblin?"

"Yeah, I've heard of him. You fought that guy right?"

At that question Peter just nodded his head.

Elektra then asked another question, "Were the Goblin and Osborn connected?"

"They were connected alright," Peter answered emphatically, "Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin.In our last fight, the Goblin revealed his identity to me, which shocked me. He was talking to me like Norman would, not the Goblin. When he asked me to be a son to him like he was a father to me, I told him that I already had a father and that was my uncle Ben. Then his expression changed suddenly and he was the Goblin again. Somehow, he had his glider on remote control and sent it at me from behind. Little did he know that my spider sense warned me about it and I jumped out of the way of the glider. By the time I got out of the way, Norman didn't have a chance and he was impaled by it. Before he died, Norman asked me to not tell Harry and I've kept my word ever since. Later that night, I brought Norman's body to his mansion when Harry saw me with his dad. He thought I did something to him and before Harry could do anything to me I left. Because of that, Harry has had a vendetta against Spider-Man ever since."

"Does Harry know about this?" Elektra asked, stunned.

"As far as I'm aware, we three in this room are the only ones who know. I should also warn you. Harry knows that I am Spider-Man, too."

"How did that happen?"

"Remember the Doc Ock incident?" Peter asked as Elektra nodded. Peter continued, "Harry made a some kind of deal with Ock to bring Spider-Man to him. Ock had me tied up in barbed wire and presented me to Harry. I was partially aware of what was going on because Ock and I had a good old fight before he brought me to Harry. After Ock got what he wanted, Harry was about to kill me when he took my mask off."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Peter," Elektra said amazed at what she just learned.

"Don't be. I just hope that one day Harry and I will be able to talk this out. Until then, I think we should focus on dealing with those guys from the Hand."

Mary Jane and Elektra nodded in agreement. Then Elektra told Peter what she knew about the Hand, particularly Matsuo and Takashi. What amazed Peter the most was finding out that Takashi was a shape shifter.

"I've seen and heard some strange things in my life but that really is strange," Peter said. "That's one guy that may be a problem but one I think we can handle"

"I agree and I have the utmost faith in the both of you to handle this predicament," Mary said to both Peter and Elektra.

"It looks like we've got everything covered. We'll just have to figure out how we'll deal with the Hand," Peter said.

"But first, we should get you to see that doctor, Peter, to make sure your ribs are okay," Mary Jane told him.

"You got it, MJ," Peter replied.

Peter showered and changed at Mary Jane's apartment. Giving Mary Jane a kiss good bye, Peter went with Elektra to see a doctor about his ribs.

* * *

It didn't take Elektra long to get Peter to the doctor she told him about.

"I didn't know that I lived this close to a doctor," Peter said to Elektra.

"Well, Peter, I don't think that a lot of people know that a doctor lives here," Elektra said.

"That's interesting. How do you know him?" Peter asked.

"He's an old friend of my family's. I've known Dr. Hudson since I was a young girl. When I started out as an assassin and got hurt on one of my earlier assignments, I went to him. He patched me and asked how I got the way I was."

"Did you tell him?"

"At first I didn't want to but he kept at me until I did. He wasn't very happy with what I was doing but he didn't turn me away. I told him why I do what I do but he still didn't approve of it. But he told me that he would be there for me whenever I needed him."

"That's great, Elektra. Like Dr. Hudson, I don't like your chosen profession either. And like him, I'll be here if you ever need me. That goes for Mary Jane, too."

"Thank you, Peter. That really means a lot to me," Elektra replied as she rang the doorbell to Dr. Hudson's place.

It wasn't long for Dr. Hudson to answer the door, "Hello, what can I do for you?"

Elektra was the one to answer, "It's Elektra Natchios, Dr. Hudson."

"Elektra, it's wonderful to see you again. How are you, my dear?"

"I'm pretty good, Dr. Hudson. I have someone with me who needs your services," Elektra said and then she brought Peter out from behind her. "This is Peter Parker, Dr. Hudson."

"Hello, Mr. Parker," Dr. Hudson greeted him. "How can I help you?"

"Elektra said that you could take a look at my ribs to see if I hurt them. I got jumped by a few guys the other night and barely managed to get away from them. I was able to make it to my girlfriend's place where both her and Elektra cleaned me up and took care of me. Last night I was pretty sore but today I don't feel as bad. We all thought that I should be looked at just to be safe," Peter said to the good doctor.

"You're right about that. Well, let's get you inside to take a look at those ribs of yours," Dr. Hudson said as he led both Elektra and Peter into his office.

They went to an examination room so that Dr. Hudson could examine Peter. He told Peter to remove his shirt so he could take a look at his ribs. At first sight, Dr. Hudson couldn't find anything wrong. Next, he told Peter to take a few deep breaths and asked Peter if he felt any pain. Peter did as he was told and said that he didn't feel any pain or discomfort, which the doctor thought was a good sign. After taking X-rays, he told Peter to get dressed and wait for the results. "Yes, sir." Peter said as he put his shirt back on and returned to the waiting room.

"How did everything go, Peter?" Elektra asked.

"I think everything went just fine. I don't feel any pain like I did last night and now we'll just have to wait to see what the X-rays say to be sure," Peter answered her.

"It shouldn't be too long of wait, Peter. I do have one question for you though. After how you looked last night, how could you look back to normal so fast?"

"Ever since I got my spider powers, I've been able to heal at a faster rate than an average person could. In my line of work that comes in handy."

About a half hour later, Dr. Hudson came out to them to tell them what he found.

"Well, Peter, I didn't find anything wrong with your ribs. I couldn't find anything broken and your ribs don't appear to be bruised," Dr. Hudson said to Peter.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Hudson," Peter replied.

"You're very welcome. Can I ask you something?" Dr. Hudson said as he motioned Peter away from Elektra to talk privately. After Peter gave him a nod to ask his question, the doctor asked, "Does Elektra still have that job of hers?"

"Yes she does. That's actually how we met," Peter answered.

"Maybe you can try to talk her out of it. I've been trying for years now without success."

"I'll give it a try, Doc, but I can't promise you anything."

"That's all I can ask. Take care of yourself, Peter and comeback anytime," Dr. Hudson said as he extended his hand to Peter.

Peter shook Dr. Hudson's hand and said, "You can count on it, Dr. Hudson and thanks again."

"It was nice to see you too, Elektra."

"Likewise, Dr. Hudson. Take care and I'll see you later," responded Elektra.

They left Dr. Hudson's and headed back to Peter's place. When they were about half way there, Elektra asked, "Peter, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure, whatever you need," Peter answered.

"I want to return the fee that Harry paid me to kill you."

"WHAT? WHY?" Peter asked very loudly, stunned at what Elektra just told him.

"One reason is that I didn't complete the assignment, which I'm eternally grateful for because I would've robbed this city of a great hero."

Peter interrupted Elektra saying, "Thank you."

Then Elektra continued, "Secondly I don't want to keep it to remind me about what I could've done."

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked.

Elektra told Peter what she had in mind and agreed to go along with it. After getting what they needed from his place and hers, they began to plan Elektra's visit with Harry.

* * *

Harry Osborn was busy at home doing some work for Oscorp. He hardly did any work at Oscorp preferring to work amidst the creature comforts of his luxury penthouseinstead.On rare occasions when his presence was required, typically Board meetings, he would travel by limousine to the company's headquarters on Long Island. While going over some paperwork, he heard a knock on his study door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

His family's faithful servant Barnard entered the study.

"Pardon me, sir, there is a young lady here who requests to see you," Barnard said.

"Tell her I'm too busy to see anyone at the moment."

"I already told her that, sir. She then said it has to do with a 'spider' problem that you have."

Hearing the word 'spider' changed Harry's mind immediately. "Send her in."

It didn't take long for Barnard to lead the young lady into the study. He ushered the woman inside the study and closed the door behind him as he left Harry and her to talk privately.

"Hello, Miss Natchios. I was wondering if I would ever meet you in person," Harry said.

"Mr. Osborn," Elektra greeted him courteously.

"Your reputation precedes you since I left you no idea on how could find me. What can I do for you?"

Elektra then produced a briefcase and set it down on Harry's desk.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

Elektra opened it and said, "I'm returning the fee you paid me to kill Spider-Man because I no longer feel the need to do so."

"Why?"

"That is none of your business and I hope our paths don't cross again because if they do, I think you have a pretty good idea what would happen," Elektra told him ominously and then she turned around and left the study.

"Dammit! Now what am I going to do now?" Harry said to himself.

'That's easy, son,' the spirit of Norman Osborn said to Harry. 'Take care of him yourself.'

"No, I can't do that. Peter's my friend."

'No he's not, you simpering whelp. He killed me and stole your girl. Remember you must avenge me, my son.'

"Just get the hell out of my head and let me think."

Harry was so intent on his conversation with his father's ghost that he did not see the two people who happened to walk in to his study.

"Who are you two and what do you want?" Harry demanded. He also wondered how these two men got past his faithful servant Bernard but if that could mean that they are really good at what they do.

"It seems that we have a mutual problem that my partner and I could solve for all of us," one of the men told Harry.

"Okay, I'm listening."

AN: There you have it, another chapter has come to an end. It now appears that Harry has some volunteers to take care of Spider-Man/Peter for him. Things are starting to heat up so you have to come back for the next chapter to see what happens next. I would like to thank the following for their wonderful reviews: **Jenn1**, **Ratdogtwo**, **FireFairy032003**, **Georgia Kennedy**, **closetfan**, **SpartanCommander**, **Laser Crusader**. It's that time for you to give me a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"Okay, I'm listening," said Harry, his anger at the unexpected intrusion fading. He stroked his chin, curious at what these men could do to eliminate his Spider-Man problem. He guessed from the accent that they were Japanese.

The man who was addressing Harry continued. "My name is Matsuo and this is Takashi. For several weeks we have been following both Elektra and Spider-Man. We have our own problem with those two and maybe we can help each other out. With our combined efforts, we can eliminate both of them."

Harry remained impassive. "I'm intrigued." He said. "You guys must be sharp to have gotten past my guards. I'll be happy to give you whatever resources you need, starting with this." Without further ado, Harry produced the briefcase that Elektra had left behind and showed the two Hand agents what was inside.

Matsuo and Takashi were surprised. "This should be of some use to us," Takashi said briefly examining the money before closing the briefcase.

"Do we have an agreement, then?" Harry asked.

"Indeed we do, Mr. Osborn. We will inform you when the 'problem' has been taken care of," Matsuo replied.

"Excellent. There is one thing I would like for you to do for me when it's done. Bring me back Spider-Man's mask. I want it as a trophy."

"As you wish. We'll be in touch," Matsuo said and then he and Takashi left Harry's study.

* * *

On a rooftop across the street, Spider-Man and Elektra watched what was taking place in Osborn's study by using a pair of binoculars. They were able to hear everything that was going on there, thanks to the listening device that Elektra planted inside the study before she left. They were neither surprised by nor pleased with what they had heard. 

"This adds a new wrinkle into things," Elektra said as she stopped her surveillance of Harry's penthouse.

"That it does, but we will be ready for them," Spider-Man said as he took out his monitor for the spider tracer. "The tracer we put in the briefcase is broadcasting loud and clear. It shouldn't be a problem following them wherever they go."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Elektra said, mentally preparing for the combat that lay ahead.

"There's one thing that is bothering me about all of this," Peter said in a hushed voice.

"What's that?"

"It seems to me that my friendship with Harry meant nothing to him. All he had to do was talk to me. I would've explained to him that I didn't kill his father."

Elektra put a comforting hand on Spider-Man's shoulder. "Would you be able to tell him everything about his father, Peter?"

Spider-Man turned to face Elektra saying, "I really don't know. I didn't think that Norman Osborn was such a bad guy. I still think he wasn't himself when he became the Green Goblin. That part of him was so controlling he lost himself to it. If there were a way that I could've helped him, I would have, believe me. I really don't want to ruin Harry's memory of his father and I did make a promise not to tell Harry. Maybe sometime soon I'll be able to fix this."

"If you ever need any help or need to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks," Spider-Man said. He then took a look at his hand-held monitor. "It looks like our guys are on the move. What do you say we see where they're going?"

They gathered their things and walked to the edge of the roof. After securing Elektra, Spider-Man fired a web line, and together they took off after Matsuo and Takashi. The hunters were becoming the hunted.

* * *

As the two gentlemen left his study, Harry went back to work going over papers from _Oscorp_. 

_"I see you still haven't listened to a single word_ _I__said_," Norman Osborn growled.

"What is that, dear old dad?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"_You should be the one that takes care of that wall crawling menace. There is one thing that I do admire of you though. You are taking the initiative to eliminate that girl who you originally hired to take care of Spider-Man._"

"Actually, I never thought of that. Whatever they want to do to Elektra Natchios is not my concern. My concern is with Spider-Man, but I wish that Peter wasn't involved."

_"Of course he is involved you idiot, because he's Spider-Man!"_ Norman shouted at his son.

"I still don't understand why he didn't say anything about it. I thought Peter was my friend."

"_He was never your friend, Harry. Parker was just using you to get what he wanted just like that Watson girl that you were seeing._"

"You're wrong Dad!" Harry snapped, "Peter has always been there for me when I needed him. He helped me through science in high school and he's been a true friend to me."

"_He was there all right. Parker weasled his way into our lives so he could take me away from my only son and to steal away your girl. You have to start seeing him for who he truly is, son. Parker is a user and a taker_."

"I suppose you're right, dad."

"_Suppose nothing you dolt. You have to step up and be a man, Harry. Take charge and get rid of that insect once and for all._"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. So, why don't you get lost and let me handle things that you could never accomplish," Harry shouted defiantly, standing up to his father in ways he never could while Norman was alive.

The outburst achieved its intended effect. Harry was alone once more. He went back to work not caring what his father had said since he had everything under control.

* * *

Spider-Man and Elektra followed the spider tracer's signal. Since Elektra had a free hand, she was able to keep an eye on the monitor and relay the information to Spider-Man. It wasn't long until the spider tracer's movement stopped. 

Spider-Man took the monitor from Elektra to zero in on the apartment that the signal was coming from. "I'll be right back," he told her.

"Hold on a second," Elektra said to Spider-Man as she rummaged through her backpack. She pulled out an earpiece. "Put that in you ear. This way we can be in contact with each other and you can tell me what you see." Slipped the earpiece on underneath his mask and gave her a thumbs-up signal.

With monitor in hand, Spider-Man went over the side of the roof to start searching where the signal was coming from. Before he got too far he tested the earpiece to see if Elektra could hear him.

"Do you hear me now?" Spider-Man asked, speaking into the communication device.

"Loud and clear," Elektra responded.

"Good."

"Peter, this isn't some Verizon commercial. Get back to looking," Elektra said exasperatedly even though she let a light laugh escape from her lips.

"You know, I always wanted to say that just like the guy in the commercial," Spider-Man responded getting another chuckle from Elektra. "I think I'm close to where my tracer's signal is coming from."

It did not take long for Spider-Man to pinpoint the source of the signal. "I found them," he told Elektra.

"Good job. Are they still there?" Elektra asked.

"They're still there alright but I think they're getting ready to leave." He paused briefly as he observed the signal start to move again. "They just left. I think it's time we took a little look around their apartment to see what those guys are up to." I'm sending a web line up to you so that you can climb down and join me."

"I got it," Elektra answered and fastened the end of the web to the roof. Elektra made her way down the web strand to land on a ledge that Spider-Man was on waiting for her.

Spider-Man led Elektra to the window of the apartment that Matsuo and Takashi were occupying. The window was bolted shut, but Spider-Man was able to open it without overly exerting himself.

"After you, my dear," Spider-Man said gesturing with his arm for Elektra to enter.

"Why thank you kind sir," Elektra answered giving Spider-Man a curtsy before entering the apartment. "I think your sense of humor is starting to rub off on me."

Spider-Man followed Elektra inside and said, "Thanks. I try to share my humor with everyone I meet so that I can lighten his or her day. All funny business aside, I think it's time to get to work."

Elektra gave Spider-Man a nod and began searching the place, beginning with room into which they entered. Elektra took one side of the room while Spider-Man took the other.

Spider-Man was standing over at a table, shocked at what he found. "Elektra, come here for a sec. I have something to show you."

"What did you find?" Elektra asked.

"Take a look at this," Peter said, gesturing at the table. It was littered with various articles about Spider-Man from the various New York newspapers. Most of if not all of the negative articles came from the _Daily Bugle_, especially the editorials by none other than J. Jonah Jameson. Spider-Man could only shake his head at those. He also saw photos, most of which he recognized as his own. The others, he guessed, were taken by Takashi or Matsuo.

"I'm just wondering why they're so interested in me. I know I am a lovable, friendly neighbourhood kind of guy and all, but still . . ."

"That's one question I can't answer for you, Peter. I can understand why they would be after me since the Hand and I have a history, but their interest in you puzzles me as well," answered Elektra.

"I think the only way to find the answer to that question is to ask them. Anyway, lets keep looking to see what else those two are up to."

They continued to look around the apartment, but couldn't find anything important except the empty briefcase with the spider tracer still inside, which had had the money that Harry had given them.

"I guess they didn't want to leave all of that money lying around," Spider-Man said matter of factly.

"I don't think we'll find anything else here," Elektra responded. "We might as get out of here before they come back."

They made their way back to the window by which they entered. Suddenly, Spider-Man had an idea. "Hold it," he told Elektra just before she climbed out onto the ledge.

"What's the matter?" Elektra asked.

"I've got an idea on how we can deal with these guys and bring the fight to them instead of the other way around"

As Spider-Man went over his idea with Elektra, a slow smile appeared on her face.

* * *

Matsuo and Takashi had just deposited the cash in a safety deposit box. Once they completed their assignment, they would bring the money back to Japan with them. 

"Do you think Master Roshi would approve of us getting money from that American to do his dirty work?" Takashi asked Matsuo anxiously.

"No, I don't think he would mind. He want**s **us to get the job done by any means necessary. With the funds we got from Osborn, our task at getting rid of Spider-Man and Elektra is that much simpler"

The battle-hardened duo silently made their way back to their apartment but when they got there, the first thing that they saw was a note hanging from the ceiling by some type of thread.

Alarmed, Matsuo warned, "We better take a look around and see if anyone is still here."

But they couldn't find anyone. Matsuo inspected the note and realized that it was attached to a web.

"Spider-Man was here!" Matsuo exclaimed.

"How?" Takashi asked.

"We had better find out, and fast." Matsuo said as he yanked the note off the web. It read:

'Hey guys. What's up? Elektra and I thought that we would get the drop on you guys for once. We want to finish what you started those many nights ago. There are instructions on where to find us. Don't be late. I hate it when people are late. See ya soon. Signed your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.'

"Who the hell do they think they are?" Takashi asked.

"It doesn't matter. They have signed their death warrant. Go and gather the ninjas right away, and we'll give them a surprise that they won't soon forget," Matsuo answered.

* * *

Spider-Man brought Elektra back to her place so she could change and pick up some things in preparation for the coming battle. He was amazed how beautiful it was and it reminded him a little bit of Harry's luxurious penthouse. 

During his exploration, Spider-Man found a room that looked like a small gym. It had everything a gym had, weights, treadmill, a punching bag and a full compliment of gymnastic accessories. There were other things in that room, but Spider-Man decided to scope out the gymnastic equipment. He made his way over to the uneven bars.

"Why not?" he said to himself as he mounted them. He started mimicking what a gymnast would do on them. Moving with an arachnid's agility, Spider-Man handled the uneven bars like a true pro. Once finished on the uneven bars, he tried out the parallel bars, and then the rings. After a short, but intense routine that reminded him very much of web-swinging, he dismounted with a triple twist and a flip landing perfectly on the mat below.

Unbeknownst to him, he had a spectator. "And Spider-Man nails the dismount and the crowd goes crazy," Spider-Man said as he mimicked the crowd reaction. The next thing he heard was someone clapping. He turned his head and saw that Elektra had entered the gym.

"I give that a 9.5, maybe a 10," Elektra said as she approached Spider-Man.

"Why not a 10?" Spider-Man asked.

"Poor form," Elektra answered chuckling a bit.

That got a laugh from him as well.

"Why were you messing around in here?" Elektra asked.

"I was just curious to see what I could do," Spider-Man answered as if he'd just been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. "And maybe burn a little nervous energy while I'm at it."

"I know what you mean. This is going to be tough but with the element of surprise on our side we should have a good chance of beating the Hand."

Spider-Man got a good look at Elektra's attire. She was now dressed completely in red instead of the black that she wore previously. Along with her attire, Spider-Man noticed that she had something in her boots.

"Boy, you sure do dress for the occasion. What's in your boots?" Spider-Man asked.

Elektra reached into one of her boots and pulled out a short, thin-bladed sword with a widely flared handle. It looked eerily like a candelabra. "This is a Sai, Peter. It was traditionally used as defensive weapon but it can also be used offensively. It comes in handy sometimes."

"You come prepared, don't you?"

"With my experience with the Hand, one should always be prepared. Are you ready to go?"

Spider-Man nodded, and together they left Elektra's apartment to meet with Matsuo and Takashi.

* * *

It wasn't long before Spider-Man and Elektra arrived at the designated meeting place. Spider-Man knew it fairly well. They were at an abandoned warehouse by the docks, not too far from the site of Spider-Man's final battle with Doc Ock. Seeing that place again brought back a lot of memories, some good and some bad. 

"Why on Earth did you pick this moldy, rotting dump?" a surprised Elektra asked.

"If things get out of control, as they usually do when Spider-Man gets involved, innocent people won't get hurt, and property damage will be kept to a minimum."

Now all they had to do now was wait for their guests to arrive.

"You know, you did pick a pretty good place for a fight," Elektra said sitting on an old crate as she looked around at the warehouse.

"Thanks, I think," replied Spider-Man with a slight laugh while he was perched on a nearby wall in a sitting position facing Elektra. "The only thing I hate now is waiting for those guys to get here."

"The waiting can be a pain but we do have the element of surprise on our side."

"Yeah, this time we can…" Spider-Man stopped what he was saying and began looking around the warehouse.

"What's the matter, Spidey?" Elektra asked knowing from Spider-Man's reaction that something was up.

"We've got company. My spider sense is tingling and boy is it ever. I think our two friends have brought a few others with them. By my count, over twenty. Let's get ready," Spider-Man said.

No sooner had they separated, Matsuo and Takashi entered the warehouse. Just as Spider-Man suspected, they had brought two-dozen Hand ninjas with them. The Samurai warriors started to fan out once they got inside.

_I knew this was not going to be easy_, Spider-Man said to himself as he moved quickly across the ceiling towards Matsuo and Takashi. _Oh well, let's get this party started_.

As Matsuo and Takashi made their way inside the warehouse they were constantly looking around to see where their adversaries were hiding. The reached the center of the warehouse, still wondering why they hadn't seen Spider-Man or Elektra.

"Do you think they're not going to show up?" Takashi asked.

"They wouldn't have left that note if they weren't. Be ready for anything," Matsuo warned.

No sooner had Matsuo said that, Spider-Man descended from the ceiling in front of them on a web line upside down.

"Hi, guys. How's it going? I'm glad you got my message and found the place," Spider-Man said to them.

"Why did you want us to come here?" Matsuo asked as if he had nothing to worry about.

"Well, to finish what you started . . . and this," without warning, Spider-Man suddenly fired his webbing into the faces of both Matsuo and Takashi.

"Get him!" Matsuo shouted as they frantically tried to pull the rapidly stiffening goo away from their eyes, noses, and mouths.

The Hand ninjas immediately closed in on Spider-Man, who saw them coming and launched himself at them as though he were a human cannon ball. He managed to knock them all down in one fell swoop. Unfortunately, they did not stay down for the count.

That was when Elektra sprang into action. She approached from behind and quickly took out the last ninja in the pack. A few kicks and a punch and the ninja went down. But when Elektra turned her attention to the rest of the warrior's compatriots, he got up and attacked her again. This time, she stabbed the ninja in the chest with one of her Sais. The dark-cloaked warrior promptly disappeared in a green mist and Elektra went to help Spider-Man.

Spider-Man was holding his own rather well against the remaining twenty-five ninjas.

"Nice to see you, Elektra… look out behind you!" Spider-Man shouted a warning to Elektra.

With a grace of a dancer Elektra turned around and saw a ninja was coming at her with a Bo staff. Raising both of her Sais up, Elektra fought off the ninja and disarmed him. Then she thrust both her Sais into the ninja's chest.

"Why did you do kill them?" a shocked Spider-Man asked.

"They're already dead," Elektra explained quickly. "These ninjas are mindless slaves to the Hand. They are killed in combat and the Hand brings them back to life to use them for its own evil purpose." A dumbfounded Spider-Man beheld the impossible as the ninja whom Elektra had just stabbed disappeared in a puff of green mist.

"See?" Elektra said. "I know how difficult it is for you to believe this, but we're actually doing them a huge favor."

"I don't understand."

"By releasing their souls from the grip of the Hand, we're freeing them to join their ancestors in the afterlife."

"Oh sure. Now I get it!" Spider-Man said sarcastically. Truthfully, he did not get it. No westerner could. But at least he wouldn't have to hold back like he did when fighting everyday criminals. He then noticed that Matsuo and Takashi had finally joined the fight. After webbing up a few ninjas, he zeroed in on the two ringleaders.

"Surprise, gentlemen," Spider-Man said as he kicked both of them from behind and sent them flying into a bunch of crates.

Matsuo was the first to get up from the crates and charged at Spider-Man. Matsuo was able to tackle Spider-Man and they began rolling around on the warehouse floor. Spider-Man was then able to kick Matsuo off of him and stand back up. Before Matsuo could do anything else, Spider-Man fired a web line to snag Matsuo and with a slight tug on the line Matsuo came back to Spider-Man. With a punch to the head, Spider-Man knocked out Matsuo and webbed him to the floor and went back to help Elektra.

Elektra was doing fairly well against the Hand ninjas. One by one the ninjas fell to her expert skills and there were only a few left to deal with now. She was glad that Spider-Man had webbed some together so that she could take care of the few that weren't. But she was unaware that Takashi was coming at her from behind and surprised her with a kick to her knees knocking her down.

Elektra got back up and squared off with Takashi. For the next several minutes the two of them traded blows, with neither of them getting the upper hand. As the shape-shifter noticed Spider-Man coming towards him and Elektra, an idea immediately took hold.

As Spider-Man approached the two combatants, he was confronted by Elektra and . . . _her twin sister?_ He knew right away that one of them was Takashi. The only trouble was, he could not tell which one.

"Watch out Spider-Man," shouted the Elektra on the left. "He's an impostor!"

"No!" the Elektra on the right said sharply. "I'm the real Elektra and that is the imposter."

Spider-Man couldn't tell from looking at them, which one was the real Elektra and which was the impostor. "There's only one way for me to do this and I hope it works. Spider sense don't let me down," Spider-Man said to himself as he closed his eyes and allowed his spider-sense to take over complete. It was like putting an airplane on auto-pilot.

Spider-Man sprung into the air and landed a kick on the left-hand Elektra. Opening his eyes, Spider-Man noticed that the one that he kicked morphed back into the man he recognized as Takashi. Spider-Man took one look at Takashi, and was relieved to see that he was out cold. He secured the unconscious Takashi with his webbing to make sure that the shape-shifter wasn't going anywhere.

Elektra approached Spider-Man and asked, "How could you tell who was who?"

"My spider-sense has never let me down," Spider-Man answered reassuringly.

"That sixth sense of yours really does come in handy doesn't… lookout behind you," Elektra said as she noticed a Hand ninja coming at them. She wasted no time throwing a Sai at the oncoming ninja, hitting him dead center in the chest, making him disappear in that now-familiar green mist.

All of a sudden Spider-Man's spider sense began going off. Spider-Man looked over to where the ninja was and looked at what was beside Elektra's sai. He saw a box with a digital clock counting down and Spider-Man didn't waste anytime in saying, "We have to get out of quickly. That ninja had a bomb which is set to go off in thirty seconds!"

Gathering up Matsuo and Takashi as well as Elektra's sai, they made a mad dash for the nearest exit. "Just a few more yards to go," Spider-Man panted, the ninja squad leaders slung under his arms. They had just made it to the exit when the bomb exploded, and the whole warehouse started coming down around them.

* * *

AN: Now that was an explosive ending. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out if Spider-Man and Elektra made it out alright. As usual I would like to thank the following for their wonderful reviews: **firefairy032003**, **Jenn1**, **Laser Crusader**, **htbthomas**, **SpartanCommander**, **Georgia Kennedy**, and **Saitouu Ryuuji**. Once again, hit that review button and tell me what you thought of this chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

The explosion leveled the warehouse completely, but there was a stirring within the rubble. Slowly but surely, Spider-Man emerged from the debris, a little wobbly, but alive nonetheless.

"Did anyone get the number of the building that just fell on me?" a momentarily disoriented Spider-Man asked as he looked around at what was left of the warehouse. As his mind cleared, he remembered what had happened just before the explosion. "Elektra!" he shouted frantically, looking for his friend. With all the smoke and dust rising from the rubble, he couldn't see a thing.

All of a sudden, he heard a tapping sound coming from where he had shoved Elektra, Matsuo, and Takashi when the bomb went off. He quickly started yanking away debris, using his webbing to remove huge chunks of broken concrete and twisted steel. It did not take him long to locate the source of the tapping.

"Elektra. Are you alright?" Spider-Man asked as he cleared away the remains of a large metal storage shelf. Although Elektra was very close, a mountain of rubble still remained between them.

"I'm okay as well as my two charges, but they're both out of it for the time being. How long will it take to get us out of here?" Elektra asked coughing a bit.

"It shouldn't take me long since I'm right on top of you."

"Good because the debris around us has been shifting every once and a while and I think this little air pocket we're in won't last much longer."

Spider-Man came across a couple of beams that must have come from the roof of the warehouse. He carefully lifted one of the beams out of the way. After the dust had settled, he was able to see Elektra and the unconscious forms of Matsuo and Takashi.

"Elektra, move off to the side while I move this other beam out of the way just in case some of the debris comes down," Spider-Man said.

"OK," came her response.

Spider-Man then moved the second beam out of the way, giving him more room to get Elektra and the others out. Once the beam was gone, Spider-Man fired a web line down to them.

"I'll take the unconscious guys up first," Spider-Man called down to Elektra. "Tie them to the web and then I'll haul them up."

"No problem," Elektra replied.

Elektra tied the Takashi securely to the web line and gave it a tug so that Spider-Man could start to bring him up. They then did the same thing for Matsuo. Once Matsuo was safely up, Spider-Man lowered the web line one last time for Elektra. It didn't take Elektra long for Spider-Man to pull her up.

Putting Matsuo on one shoulder and Takashi on the other, Spider-Man shot two strands of webbing onto a nearby building. "I hope you can swing off here without any difficulty since I kinda have my hands full with these two guys."

"That shouldn't be a problem," replied Elektra.

Giving Elektra one of the web lines, the two of them swung off what was left of the warehouse, and out of danger. Landing a safe distance from the warehouse, Spider-Man and Elektra got a good look at what had happened.

"Do you think anyone of the Hand ninjas made it out of there alive?" Elektra asked.

"I don't think so. Take a look over there," Spider-Man said pointing to the right of where they were.

Elektra looked where Spider-Man told her to and saw what he meant. There was a green mist rising from the pile of rubble left by the explosion.

"That's one less thing we have to worry about. What about these two?" Elektra asked.

"We'll turn them over to the cops and let them deal with 'em," Spider-Man replied as he began to hear sirens off in the distance. "Actually, I think it might be a better idea if you tell the police what happened since they don't see eye to eye with me. Some of them are okay with me, but I don't want to take a chance on being hassled by some cop. Just tell them exactly what happened."

"OK. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to an old friend and see if I can straighten this out once and for all."

"Before you go, take this," Elektra said tossing Spider-Man a key.

"What is it?"

"It's a key to a safety deposit box. I took it from one of 'our' friends. It has the name of the bank and the box number on the key so you should have no trouble finding it."

"What good will it do?"

"Well, they won't need it where they're going. You can do anything with it I guess."

Spider-Man thought about what Elektra had just said and an idea popped into his head.

"I think I just came up with an idea on what to do. Since it's the morning now, I'll go to the bank and retrieve the money from the safety deposit box after I change out of my Spider-Man duds. Once you're done dealing with the police, you can go and freshen up and then meet me over there in case there's some trouble that I can't deal with on my own," Spider-Man said.

"Good luck, Pete, and be careful," Elektra said before he left.

"Don't I always?" came the reply followed by a brief chuckle.

Spider-Man then took his leave as he saw the flashing lights of several police cars coming over to where the warehouse had stood.

* * *

It didn't take Peter long to get home. The first thing that he wanted to do was to get out of his costume and take a shower. Once he took off his costume, he gave it a quick inspection and noticed a few tears.

"Why do I always rip and tear my costume when I fight the bad guys? Don't they know it's not easy fixing it?" Peter said to himself.

After a quick shower, Peter changed into his regular clothes and grabbed a bite before heading out to the bank. Just before he left the apartment, Peter thought about letting Mary Jane know what had been going on during the last twenty-four hours so that Mary Jane wouldn't worry about him. Fortunately for him, Mary Jane was just outside his door.

"Nice to see you, M.J." Peter said.

"Peter!" Mary Jane exclaimed as she jumped into Peter's arms to give him a warm hug and kissed him soundly on the lips.

When they finally broke apart to catch their breath, Peter said, "Whatever that was for, I wouldn't mind doing it again." Peter went to give Mary Jane a kiss when his spider sense tingled. Mary Jane punched him on the arm. "Ow! M.J., what was that for?"

"For being a smart ass, but the kiss was for coming back home safely. I heard on the news about what happened at the warehouse by the docks and I had the feeling it was you. Was it?"

"Yeah, it was. Come on inside and we can talk about it privately."

Mary Jane gave Peter a nod and he led her into his apartment and told her everything, from how he and Elektra set the whole thing up to how the explosion occurred.

"You know you're lucky that you made it out of there alive, don't you?" Mary Jane said, trying not to become overwhelmed by worry.

"Yeah, I know. It wasn't our intent to blow the place up." Peter replied. "Those Hand ninjas came prepared if things didn't go their way. Unfortunately for them, it didn't work out the way they thought it would."

"That's terrible."

"I wouldn't say that, MJ. Elektra told me that the ninjas were mindless slaves who only served the Hand. When they 'died', the ninjas disappeared into a green mist so they wouldn't suffer. Take my word for it, they're better off."

"I guess that's good news then and now you don't have to worry about them again. What about Elektra? Did she make it out of there?"

"Elektra made it out with me. We also saved those two guys from the Hand who were after us. I told her to turn them over to the police. I'd have done it myself, but you know how well I get along with cops."

"That's good, Peter. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go pick up the money that Harry used to pay those guys to kill me with and give it back to him. Maybe we can talk and get things straightened out between the two of us."

"If you want, I can go with you."

"That's alright, MJ. This is something that I have to do alone. I told Elektra to meet me there just in case."

"Good move, Tiger. Be careful and remember that I love you."

"I will and I love you too, MJ."

Peter gave Mary Jane a kiss goodbye and left for the bank and to confront Harry.

* * *

Peter left as Spider-Man to retrieve the briefcase from the apartment rented by Matsuo and Takashi.

In no time at all, Spider-Man was at the apartment and he entered it just like he had before, through the window. Since his spider sense wasn't tingling, he knew it was okay to enter. He spotted the briefcase on the living room table, grabbed it, removed the spider tracer that was still inside, and then left the apartment the same way he entered it. Spinning a web line to the nearest building, Spider-Man left the apartment.

Peter had made up his mind to retrieve the money, which he knew was being held in a safety deposit box at a nearby bank. As soon as he changed into his street clothes, he was off to the bank. The First National Bank on Madison Avenue was the same bank that had so callously turned down Aunt May's loan application, forcing her out of the home she and Uncle Ben shared for over thirty years. 'At least I was able to keep her alive', he thought grimly as he recalled in vivid detail their first, and her last, encounter with Doc Ock. He hoped that this time, things would work out in his favour.

Once inside, Peter waited in line to see the teller. He had a briefcase in his hand. Fortunately, there were only two people ahead of him, so he didn't have to wait that long.

"Good morning, how may I help… you?" Her voice trailed off as she stared at Peter for a few seconds. There was a gleam in the woman's eyes that signaled recognition.

The teller's reaction momentarily caught Peter off guard. He wasn't sure of what to say. Then he too felt the shock of recognition, and he was able to recall exactly where he'd seen her before.

"The train," they both said to each other. If any of the other customers in the bank heard that, they'd have no idea what was meant by it.

"I never thought I would see you again," the banker said to Peter. "My name is Sara by the way." Sara held out her hand. Peter shook it.

"It's nice to see you again, Sara. I haven't seen anyone from that day until today," Peter said softly, not wanting to be overheard.

"Thanks for what you did that day. If it weren't for you, none of us would be alive today."

"Your welcome. I was just doing what was right."

"How can I help you today?"

Before Peter answered Sara, he took the safety deposit box key out of his pocket and placed it on Sara's desk. "I need to get into the safety deposit box that this key opens."

Sara picked up the key from her desk and then asked, "Is the box yours?"

"No, it's not."

"That could be a problem," Sara informed him. "Why do you need to get into that box?"

"Let's just say that it happens to be related to my extra curricular activities, if you know what I mean."

Sara knew exactly what he meant. "Just sit tight and I'll see what I can do."

Sara stepped away from her desk to confer with her supervisor. After a few minutes, she came right back.

"If you'll follow me, please," she said as she led Peter towards the vault.

"How were you able to let me get to the safety deposit box?" Peter asked as he followed her, amazed that she was able to respond to his request so quickly.

"Lets just say that I called in a favour," Sara replied.

"Thanks."

It didn't take them long to get to where the bank's safety deposit boxes were. Just before Sara opened the vault, she handed Peter the log. "Please sign and date on the blank line," she said. Peter quickly obliged and handed it back to her as soon as he was through.

"You're Peter Parker!" Sara exclaimed as soon as she checked the log sheet.

"That's me," replied Peter.

"I'll assume that you are the same Peter Parker that takes pictures of Spider-Man for the _Daily Bugle_."

"Yeah."

"Why do you do that, Peter?"

"I needed a job to help pay the bills while I attend university. An opportunity came up for me to get my foot in the door at the Daily Bugle. I've got a portfolio full of interesting sights around the city, but unfortunately, Jameson, the Bugle's publisher, just wants my Spider-Man pictures."

"I can understand that. Well, let's get you to your box."

Without further ado, Sara produced the master key. She motioned for Peter to insert his key and turn it to the left. Once the customer's lock was opened, Sara opened the bank's lock. She opened the box, pulled out its drawer, and placed it on a table inside the vault. After placing his briefcase on the table and opening it, he opened the drawer. Sara was surprised to see that it was stuffed with cash, stacks and stacks of bills.

"What are you going to do with all of that money?" Sara asked.

"I'm returning it to its rightful owner," Peter answered as he transferred the money to the briefcase.

"Do you need a hand with that?"

"Sure," Peter answered and they both filled the briefcase until all the money was out of the drawer.

Sara then returned the drawer to the box and locked it using both keys.

"Thanks for your assistance, Sara, I really appreciate it," said Peter.

"Think nothing of it. It was just a little something that I could do for you for what you did for us on that train. If you need anything at all, here's my card," Sara said giving Peter her business card.

"Thanks, Sara. If there is something else that I need from the bank, I'll let you know."

Sara and Peter said their goodbyes as she escorted him out of the building. Once out of sight, he changed into his costume and put his clothes inside a backpack made of webbing. Making sure that the briefcase and the web backpack were secured, Spider-Man took off in the direction of the Osborn mansion.

* * *

Arriving at his destination, he landed quietly on the balcony and looked inside to see if Harry was there. Seeing no one, he entered through the French doors, making as little noise as possible. To avoid being discovered by Harry's servants or his security guards, he crawled along the ceiling, searching until he found Harry in what used to be Norman's office. Peter cleared his throat to let his one-time best friend know that he wasn't alone any longer.

Harry looked up. "Well, well, well," he sneered. "Look who it is, the bug. What is so important that you decided to pay me a visit?"

"This," Spider-Man said, tossing the briefcase at Harry.

Harry awkwardly caught the briefcase and placed it on the desk. Opening the briefcase, he saw stacks of money inside. "Where did you get this?" Harry asked, having a pretty good idea of what the answer was going to be.

"I got it from a couple friends of yours who tried to kill me. Do you really hate me that much, that you had to hire people to kill me?" Spider-Man asked, more in sorrow than in anger.

_Yes he does you web headed do-gooder. It's because he doesn't have the courage to do it himself_, Norman raged. He was visible only to Harry.

Harry ignored his father, shaking his head to clear it and answered, "Yes . . . No . . . I don't know," he stammered, utterly confused as he struggled to break free of Norman's pervasive, oppressive influence and begin to think for himself.

"Come on Harry, talk to me. I want us to be friends again," Peter said, removing his mask in a desperate effort to recapture the bonds of trust they'd once shared.

"I want that too, Pete, I really do," Harry replied, looking at Peter with a new determination.

_You have the insect right where you want him, Harry. Now's your chance to finish him off_, an angry Norman silently shouted.

"Shut up!" Harry exclaimed while Peter gave him a quizzical look.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine. But there is one question that I want to ask you, Peter. Did you kill my father?"

Of course he killed me you fool. Why else would your so-called friend bring my body back to the house?

Before Peter could answer Harry, he barely heard Harry say, "Be quiet." Peter was starting to think that there was definitely something wrong with Harry despite what he said.

"I didn't kill your father, Harry," Peter answered, becoming concerned about Harry's mental state.

Don't believe a word he's saying, Harry. Who else could have killed me? 

Again, Harry shook off what his father said. "Well, if you didn't kill him, then who did?" he asked Peter pointedly.

Peter didn't answer right away because he wanted his answer to come as close to the truth as possible in order to satisfy Harry and keep his promise to Norman.

"The Green Goblin killed your father, Harry," Peter answered. Peter hoped that Harry would accept that answer even though it wasn't the whole truth.

Harry gave Peter a surprised look and said, "That's kind of hard to believe, Peter."

"Why is that?"

"My father was the Green Goblin."

Peter was stunned to hear that from Harry and didn't know how to respond to that.

"How did you…" Peter began but was cut off by Harry.

"Know that he was the Green Goblin? I'll show you." Harry said.

Harry then led Peter to a mirror on the far side of the office, swinging it aside to reveal his father's hidden workshop.

_Nice thinking Harry, lead Parker in there so that you can finish him with one of my toys_, Norman sneered.

Ignoring his father's ranting, Harry continued to lead Peter until they were face to face with the Green Goblin's armaments. Peter's eyes widened in shock as he saw hundreds and hundreds of pumpkin bombs lining the walls and then he saw something he never expected to see again: the Goblin's glider and mask.

"Good God," was all that Peter could say, as he continued to stare at all the weaponry.

_Now's your chance Harry, finish him off!_ Norman demanded furiously.

"I can't do it," Harry replied weakly.

"You can't do what, Harry?" Peter asked.

"Nothing."

_It's not nothing you fool!_ Norman ranted. _With all of my beautiful weapons at your disposal, you can finally become the man I always knew you could be. Kill Spider-Man! Avenge me!_

"Stop it. Stop it! Stop it!" Harry yelled while covering his ears with both of his hands.

Peter went over to Harry, grabbing him by the shoulders saying, "Snap out of it Harry and tell me what's wrong."

But all Harry kept saying was "Stop it."

Still holding Harry by the shoulders, Peter gave him a quick shake to try to snap him out of it and Peter was finally able to do just that.

"Harry, I know there's something wrong, so why don't you tell me what's bugging you?" Peter asked.

"It's my dad, Pete," was Harry's reply.

"What about your dad?"

"He has been constantly nagging me to get revenge on you."

_Of course I have been nagging you, you dolt. I gave you one simple request and do you have the guts to do it? No! _

Peter gave his friend another quizzical look saying, "Let me get this straight, you're saying that you have done all of this because your father told you too. How can that be possible?"

Harry answered, "Ever since the day I found out that you were Spider-Man, he's been after me to avenge him. Day after day, week after week and month after month he has been saying anything and everything to get me to kill you until I finally gave in. The thing was that I couldn't do it myself so I hired someone to do it for me. I can't do this anymore, Pete. I need to get rid of him for good." He looked up at Peter with desperate, pleading eyes.

That's when Harry heard his father's voice again. _You'll never be rid of me you simpering fool because I'm your father and you have to obey me. So, kill that fool Spider-Man and be done with it. Be a man for once Harry, be a true Osborn and kill him. Kill him! KILL HIM!_

"No. No. No! NO!" Harry screamed falling to his knees and clasping his head.

Peter went over to Harry saying, "What's the matter Harry?"

"I can't take it any more, Peter. I have to get rid of his voice its always in my head. You have to help me. Please Pete, help me."

"Of course I'll help you, Harry." Peter said picking him off the floor. "I'm with you buddy. You're going to be alright."

Peter then started to lead Harry out of the hidden room. As he did so, Elektra had finally arrived at the mansion and slipped inside unnoticed. All she had to do now was to find Peter.

Observing the hidden passageway behind the mirror, Elektra went up to the opening and said, "Hello. Is anyone in there?"

She didn't expect an answer to her question and Elektra didn't get one. What she got was two people making their way out. As the two figures began to make it into to the light, she recognized them as Peter and Harry.

Once they were out of the secret room, Peter brought Harry over to a couch so that he could compose himself. Elektra followed them over and asked, "What's the matter with him, Peter?"

"Harry is trying to deal with a lot things now especially about his dad. It's going to be tough for him, but with his friends by him, it shouldn't be too bad," answered Peter.

"With you and Mary Jane to help him, I think he'll be fine. What was in that room?"

"That's another thing that Harry has to deal with and for that matter, me too. That room was filled with Goblin weapons. Hundreds of pumpkin bombs lined the room's walls, another glider was sitting on a stand and last but not least, another Goblin mask that is just as ugly as the original. I'll have to talk to Harry about what to do with all of that but first I have to get him some help coping with all of this."

"Peter, if you need any help at all with any of this let me know. I'll assist you in any way that I can."

"Thanks Elektra, I really appreciate that and I'll probably need your help with some things."

Peter turned to Harry and said, "You know Harry, there's only one thing that I can think of that would be of help to you."

"I know what you're thinking about and you're right. I need to talk this out with someone and that is a psychologist."

"I was hoping you were going to say that and I'll help you find a good one."

Once that was decided, Peter went over to the passageway and closed the secret door. That was another thing he would have to talk to Harry about because if someone ever found those weapons, Peter shuddered at the thought.

"Pete, do you mind staying here tonight? I really don't feel like staying here by myself," Harry asked.

Peter didn't hesitate in answering, "No problem, Harry. I was planning to take Mary Jane out tonight but she'll understand. I'll just let her know that I had a change in plans. Can I use your phone?"

Harry gave Peter a nod and showed him where the phone was. In no time at all, he had Mary Jane on the phone and told her what had happened. There was a huge sigh of relief from her when Peter finished. He then told her that they couldn't go out tonight so that he could spend the night with Harry.

Peter stopped talking to Mary Jane and asked Harry, "Do you mind if MJ stays over too?"

"Sure, why not. The more the merrier," Harry answered.

Peter told Mary Jane that it was okay to come over and he also asked her to bring a change of clothes over for him for tomorrow. Mary Jane gave Peter a chuckle before saying she would be over as soon as she could.

"I guess with everything taken care of, you don't need me around so I'll be heading home," Elektra said preparing to leave.

"Elektra, wait!" Peter exclaimed.

Elektra stopped and turned around to face Peter and said, "Peter, you don't need me. You and Mary Jane can keep your friend company."

"But you're our friend too. At least I hope you are."

"Yes, I'm your friend, Peter."

"Good. You do know that friends help each other and this is a perfect example. Harry could use all the support he can get to handle what he's going through."

"OK, I'll stay as long as Harry agrees to it."

"Hey, Harry. Do you have room for one more?"

"Sure, one more will be just fine," answered Harry.

It wasn't long until Mary Jane arrived. Once Peter changed out of his Spider-Man costume, between the four of them, they were able to come up a very good solution on how to help Harry. Getting the help he needed, Harry knew that he would have to take a leave of absence from Oscorp so he notified the Board of Directors of his plans. He didn't give the board all of the details but just enough for them to know he needed to get away from the rigors of running the company for a while which the Board agreed to. With that major hurdle taken care of, it was now easier for them to find a place for Harry to go to work out his problems.

Talking things over with Harry, Peter made the arrangements for where he would go for his treatment. The place that Peter found was a renowned facility called Ravencroft and he was able to talk to lead psychiatrist there, Dr. Ashley Kafka. Dr. Kafka gave a good explanation of what all was done at Ravencroft and Peter liked what he was being told. It was a good thing that he used Harry's speakerphone while talking to Dr. Kafka so that Harry could judge for himself if Ravencroft would be suitable to stay at.

Harry liked what he was hearing from the doctor as well. Harry took over the conversation that Peter was having with Dr. Kafka and asked when he would be able to check himself in. He was pleased to learn that he could do so tomorrow. Peter and Harry then made the arrangements to do so and they would see Dr. Kafka tomorrow morning. Now that everything was taken care of, the four of them were now able to relax and enjoy the company of each other.

The very next day, Peter and Mary Jane accompanied Harry to Ravencroft to get him checked in. During that time Dr. Kafka greeted them and assisted with any problems or questions they may have had concerning Harry's stay. Once Harry was settled in, Peter and Mary Jane stayed with Harry for a while until it was time for them to leave but they promised him that they would come by to visit as often as they could. Peter and Mary Jane left Ravencroft hoping that Harry would get the help he so sorely needs and to be able to be the friend they once knew.

* * *

For the next several weeks Peter, Mary Jane, and even Elektra went to visit Harry who was making wonderful progress. The news of Harry's progress was good to hear and meant that he would be able to return to his duties at Oscorp and to his normal life very soon.

"Hey, Harry," Peter greeted as both he and Mary Jane entered their friend's room.

"Hi guys. It's nice to see ya," Harry said enthusiastically.

"My, someone sounds very chipper today," Mary Jane said with a smile.

"I do and I've got you guys to thank. You stood by me when I needed help and it was through your encouragement that I'm getting better."

"That's not entirely true, Harry. We may have helped steer you in the right direction but it was you that realized that you needed to get some help," Peter said.

"I don't care what you say, Peter. You two really did help me out."

"There's one thing I would like to ask you, Harry."

"Good ahead, Pete."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do with the cache of Goblin weapons at your place?"

"I haven't really thought about that since I got to Ravencroft. Since your asking me about it, I bet you have. What do you think should happen to those weapons, Peter?"

"I think they should be destroyed. Elektra and I could…" Mary Jane clearing her throat interrupted Peter, "Did you want to say something, MJ?"

"I can help too, Peter," Mary Jane told Peter, not wanting to be left out.

"Are you sure? I didn't want to volunteer you if you had any reservations about doing this."

"I'm sure, Tiger."

"Okay then, you can help. Harry, can you arrange a time so that there's no one at your place so that we can get rid of everything?"

"That shouldn't be a problem, Peter. All you have to do is come up with a day and you're all set," Harry replied.

They finished making the arrangements to get rid of the weapons and spent some time with Harry letting him know what was currently going on in their lives. When it was time to go, Peter and Mary Jane bid Harry good-bye promising that they would be back. On their way out, they ran into Dr. Kafka.

"Mr. Parker, Ms. Watson. It's nice to see you again," Dr. Kafka greeted them.

"It's nice to see you too," Peter and Mary Jane said together.

"Mr. Osborn should be glad to have two good friends like you since you are always visiting him."

"The three of us go back a long way and Harry would do the same if one of us was in the same situation as he is," Mary Jane said proudly.

"Dr. Kafka, how is Harry doing? He says he's doing fine but I want your perspective on how Harry is," Peter asked curiously.

"He has come along way since he first came here. The root of Harry's problem was his relationship with his father. We have been slowly chipping away at that and the more we talk about it the better Harry gets."

"What about him hearing his father's voice?"

"That has been the tough part of his recovery. The voice has been plaguing him for a while now but he is slowly getting rid of it, with the help of anti-psychotic medications. I believe that the two of you have helped in this aspect. I am very optimistic that Harry will be able to make a full recovery."

"When will Harry be able to leave Ravencroft, doctor?" Mary Jane asked.

"I don't think it would be too long but I can't say for certain. It could be a matter of days or even weeks. But the outlook for him is good. Once he leaves he will be able to resume his life. I will recommend that we keep in touch so that Harry doesn't suffer a relapse."

"We'll make sure that he does that, Dr. Kafka," Peter said gladly knowing that Harry was being taken care of very well.

Mary Jane and Peter said their good-byes to Dr. Kafka and left Ravencroft. Hearing Dr. Kafka's prognosis of Harry reassured them that he was in good hands and receiving the best possible treatment.

* * *

A few days later, Harry had arranged that the mansion's staff would be away so that Peter, Elektra and Mary Jane could get rid of the Goblin weapons. Prior to this, Peter had asked Elektra to see if she could get a hold of some type of unmarked truck so that they could transport the weapons from the mansion to a remote location where they would destroy the full complement of Goblin weapons and glider. Elektra had no problem getting a truck and told Peter that she would meet him and Mary Jane outside their apartment building early in the morning the day they were to take care of the weapons.

The night before, Peter went over to the mansion as Spider-Man to make sure that all of the weapons were present and accounted for. He was able to slip into the mansion without being seen and made his way to the secret room where the weapons were stored. Spider-Man flipped on the lights and once again saw all the pumpkin bombs lining the walls. Seeing that not a pumpkin bomb was out of place, he continued to survey the room. Looking around, Spider-Man found another a door, which he thought could be another way in. He opened the door and webbed it up so that it wouldn't close on him. Following the passage, Spider-Man found another door which lead outside. Webbing that door to stay open, he looked around and noticed that he wasn't far from the mansion. He thought that by using this other entrance, they would be able to get the weapons out without being noticed. Spider-Man then removed the webbing from both doors so that they could close and left the mansion in order to tell Mary Jane and Elektra what he had found.

The following morning, as promised, Elektra had an unmarked truck and she didn't have to wait long for Peter and Mary Jane to meet her in front of their apartment building. They immediately headed to the Osborn mansion and Peter gave Elektra directions to where the back entrance was located. Just outside the entrance, Elektra backed the truck up as close as she good get so it would make transporting the weapons out of the room to the truck that much easier. Peter then went around to the back of the truck and opened it up and notice that there were empty boxes in the back. _Good thinking, Elektra_, Peter thought to himself knowing that those crates would make it easier to load the pumpkin bombs and glider onto the truck.

The first thing that Peter did was to web the doors open to make it easier to get in and out. Grabbing some boxes, they entered the room to begin taking out the Goblin's arsenal.

"Be very careful on how you put those pumpkin bombs in the boxes so that you don't accidentally set them off," Peter warned.

"Okay," came the reply from both Mary Jane and Elektra.

While Mary Jane and Elektra started packing away the pumpkin bombs, Peter went over to the glider. He knew that he would be the only one capable enough to take the glider out. Looking over the glider, Peter thought, _Norman must've been crazy going around the city on this thing_. Grabbing the nose and then the tail of the glider, he lifted it off the stand that it was on and took it carefully out to the truck.

Mary Jane and Elektra were still carefully putting the pumpkin bombs in the boxes and Elektra asked, "Mary Jane, do you know what any of these things do?"

"When I saw the Green Goblin throw them, they just exploded on impact. If they do anything else, ask Peter because he would know," Mary Jane answered, feeling slightly anxious at reliving that awful day at the World Unity Festival.

Peter came back into the room to start helping the girls with the pumpkin bombs when Elektra asked him a question. "Peter, Mary Jane told me that the bombs exploded on impact. Is there anything else that they do?"

"I have seen the pumpkin bombs fry a person instantly when it lands in front of them. The same thing can happen on a timed bomb. I have also seen one that releases a bunch of razor bats and those things are nasty," Peter answered, rubbing his left arm remembering that a razor bat clipped him.

"Now I understand why you wanted us to be careful with those things."

"Yeah."

Peter started loading up pumpkin bombs into an empty box. Using his spider sense, he made sure that he packed the bombs safely.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the pumpkin bombs were all packed and the three of them carefully loaded the bombs onto the truck. Peter made sure that he was the one that put the bombs onto the truck since his spider sense would warn him if something went awry. Once everything was loaded, the three of them surveyed the room to make sure that they had got everything.

"It looks like we got everything," Peter said looking over the room.

"Looks like it," Mary Jane replied.

"Where are we going to take all that stuff, Peter?" Elektra asked.

"I know a place where we can take all of this stuff and blow it up. It's a secluded place and should do the job. Let's go," Peter said as all of them made their way to the truck.

Unbeknownst to them when they closed all of the doors a canister filled with some type of green liquid suddenly rolled out of nowhere onto the floor where they had just taken the goblin weapons from.

Peter gave Elektra directions to where he wanted her to go and it didn't take her long to get there. It was a place Peter knew really well. This was where he had his final battle with the Green Goblin. In a way it felt appropriate to bring the weapons here since this was the place that the Goblin's madness came to an end.

When they arrived, they unloaded the truck as carefully as they loaded it. Everything was put in some sort of pile so that all of it would be blown up together. The glider was put in the center while the boxes of pumpkin bombs were stacked around it. With everything now in a pile, Peter took Mary Jane and Elektra to an abandoned building where he and the Green Goblin last fought so that they would be protected from the blast.

"You two stay here while I blow everything up. You should be safe here," Peter told them.

"What about you?" Mary Jane asked with a touch of concern in her trembling voice.

"I'll be fine, MJ. Once I set everything off, I'll hightail it back here before the big explosion."

"Just be careful, Tiger."

"I will."

"How are you going to set everything off?" Elektra asked.

"I'll just use one of the pumpkin bombs to set everything off. I'll be back as quick as a spider," Peter said while giving Mary Jane a kiss on the cheek for reassurance and leaving the ladies so that he could destroy the weapons.

Going over where the weapons were piled, Peter grabbed one of the pumpkin bombs. Using his spider sense, he was able to pick the appropriate bomb that he wanted to use. Standing back a few feet from the pile, Peter fired a web strand to prepare for a hasty exit. He then tossed the pumpkin bomb towards the pile and got out of there as quickly as possible.

In a few swings, Peter sailed through a window where the girls were and shouted at them, "Get down, she's going to blow!"

There was a huge explosion just after Peter said that. Knowing that the danger had passed, Peter, Mary Jane and Elektra went out to see if there was anything left. Surprisingly there wasn't except for a fair sized crater where all the weapons once were. Hearing some sirens out in the distance, the three of them got back to the truck and left before they would be spotted and asked questions that they didn't really want to answer.

The next day, Peter went back to where they destroyed the weapons and made sure not a trace of them was left. Finding nothing there, Peter was satisfied that they had done the right thing so that no one could use those weapons against anyone else.

* * *

_Several weeks later_

Now that the weapons were taken care of, Peter, Mary Jane and Elektra were able to concentrate on what they personally had going on in their lives. Ever since, the three of them had been getting together on a regular basis either to just hang out or talk about what's going on. This time, they had a nice dinner over at Mary Jane's.

"What are the two of you going to do now that school is over?" Elektra asked as they finished doing the dishes and went to the living room.

"For the next few weeks, I'll be going over some scripts that have been recently sent to me. There have also been some modeling opportunities as well. All I have to do is decide on what I want to do and go from there," Mary Jane replied.

"I'll be able to continue working at Stark Enterprises over the summer thanks to the work study program I got the job for. But I was able to get a couple of weeks off before I start back and I'll still be able to freelance for the Bugle. Now that the semester is over I can concentrate on that and my extra curricular activity," Peter said

"That's great you guys. I'm really happy for the both of you," Elektra said with a smile.

"What about you, Elektra?"

"I'm not sure what I want to do. At the end of the semester, Professor Ling asked me if I wanted to come back for a full year in the fall and I told her that I wasn't sure and I'd think about it. One thing is for certain though, I'm done with assassinations and I have you to thank for that, Peter."

"Why do you say that?"

"As Spider-Man, you do some amazing and incredible things and you don't do it to get thanks, you do it because it's the right thing to do. That's a quality that I really admire in you."

"Coming from you, Elektra, it means a lot to me. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Have you really thought of anything that you wanted to do?"

"You must've thought of something you always wanted to do," chipped in Mary Jane.

"Not really. Do you guys have any suggestions?" Elektra asked.

Both Peter and Mary Jane thought for a moment on what Elektra could do.

Then an idea popped into Peter's head and he said, "With your skills you could work for any government agency. I have heard of this group called SHIELD that could use your talents and some guy called Nick Fury runs it. Another organization, called SAFE is out there that deals with things that happen in the country while SHIELD is more of a global outfit. Those are a couple of possibilities for you."

Mary Jane added, "If you didn't want to do that, you could do something else. The thing that sticks out in my mind is doing something involving martial arts. You did a great job with that demonstration that you put on for our Japanese History class."

"Both of your ideas are great. Thanks you guys, I'll just have to think on it for a while and then decide on what to do. Since I have so much thinking to do, I'm going to head on home. Thanks for the great time Peter and Mary Jane," Elektra said as she got up and went to the door.

"Have a good night, Elektra," Mary Jane said.

"Take it easy, E," Peter added.

When Elektra heard Peter say that, she froze at the door.

"Did I say something wrong?" Peter asked very puzzled.

Elektra turned around and addressed Peter, "The last person who called me E was a very good friend and I didn't think that I would hear that from another person."

"You definitely have a good friend here."

"That goes double for me," Mary Jane added with smile.

"With Mary Jane and myself as your friends, you're never alone, Elektra. Remember that."

"I will, Peter. Thanks," Elektra replied. Peter and Mary Jane went over and gave her a hug before she left.

"What do you think she's gonna do, Pete?" Mary Jane asked.

"I don't know, MJ. But whatever she does, Elektra knows that she has two friends that will support her in whatever she decides," replied Peter.

Peter took Mary Jane's hand and went to the couch. The snuggled together and turned on the TV to see what was on and to just enjoy being alone together.

A few weeks later, Peter and Mary Jane learned of what Elektra had decided to do. She told them that she had purchased a place and decided to start a dojo. Peter and Mary Jane were very pleased to hear this and offered whatever help they could provide. In no time at all, Elektra's dojo was up and running. Of course Peter and Mary Jane were her first two students. She wondered why they would take her classes and found out that Peter could hone his skills as Spider-Man and could better protect others that way. As for Mary Jane, she wanted to know how to defend herself in case she was alone. Elektra understood both of their reasons and decided that she would teach them for free because of everything that they had done for her.

Elektra had learned a lot from Peter and Mary Jane. The most valuable thing that she learned was something that Peter had learned from his uncle: with great power comes great responsibility. She took that to heart just like Peter had and was willing to live up to that example.

_**The End**_

AN: That's it and I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. I would like to thank the following reviewers: **Jenn1**, **htbthomas**, **Georgia Kennedy**, **conan98002** and **SpartanCommander**. I would also like to thank two very special people. The first, Georgia Kennedy, her help on the last few chapters was great and appreciated. Last but not least, Jenn1. She assisted me from the beginning and I was able to bounce some ideas of her. Her encouragement for this story helped a great deal. Thanks a lot, Jenn. All that's left to do now is to review and let me know how you liked the way this tale came to an end.


End file.
